Hopless Love (Bethyl Fanfic)
by HopelessLove789
Summary: Beth finds her self in a trunk headed to a very dangerous place. along the way she remembers each moment she spent with Daryl before she was kidnapped, will she make it back to Daryl? Hey guys, I've written 4 chapters so far... and i would love to hear your opinions!
1. Love Like Fouls (Chapter 1)

**Love like Fools- Bethyl fan fiction **

NOW-

She bangs on the metal of the trunk, trying her hardest to get him to stop the car. She doubt he would, and if he did he would have a different reason to. How shellfish she was being, only thinking of herself. When Daryl could have been walker bait, but that didn't worry her the most. It was the fact that she wasn't with him no longer. She couldn't show him the hope he needed, she knew he would shut down like he did before, blaming himself. Breathe, no time to panic she thought to herself. She had to think quickly before they arrived where he was taking her. She looked around hopping for anything to grab in sight. Little light came in from the cracks of the trunk. She sees a glimpse of what looks like a screwdriver. She quickly shuffled over to it and gripped in her hand. Good a weapon, stab him straight in the eye and run! She thought to herself. She felt her adrenaline kick in as she felt the car came to a stop. She jump to the sound of the car door slamming and opening, she listened and heard many voices. "1, 2, 3" she counted as the footsteps got closer. The trunk door flew open as light blinded her. "Come here girl." The voice said grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her out of the trunk and on to the ground. She looked around as the man digs in the trunk, not even paying her any attention. "A hospital?" Beth whispers confused on why she was taken her, or what they wanted. A woman in a police uniform walks up and holds out her hand to Beth. "Sorry, he can be quite rude." She whispers smirking. You stared at her hand not wanting her help. Her ankle was still swollen, but she still had a fight in her. She stood up and dusted off the dirt on her back and hair. "What's you name dear?" the guy says pulling out a bucket from the trunk and laying it on the ground. Her eyes turned on the guy, he just took her from the one person she had. And he wants to know her name. Beth felt her anger build up and she had nothing else to loss, she walked over to him and picked up the bucket, she slung the bucket hitting him on the side of his head. "shit." He said falling to the ground. The woman walks over and pulls out her gun. "Common now, do we really have to do this?" she asked. Beth breathe was faint, and she knew she couldn't take on someone with a gun. She hears the bucket clank on the floor, she let her arms hang as she felt her eyes water. She didn't care who saw her, she just felt so empty. "Look, I know he stressful this might be for you. You were taken, not knowing what could happen… but we need you, we need you to turn this world back to how it used to be." She says as she helps the guy up who was holding his head. He glanced at you as he push the woman away. At first she thought he was surely gonna hit her. He stood up straight and walked towards Beth, she felt her heart drop. He was an inch away from her, he bent over and grabbed the bucket. He glared at her for a minute and then walked away. "common." He says walking to the front entrance of the hospital.

THEN-

I sat throwing papers from my journal into the fire. Daryl laid on his back while staring at the sky. "Would be nice if you would help." I whispered. He sat up and throw a piece of wood into the fire making you jump. He laid back down as the fire started to become bigger. "Thanks..." you whisper rolling your eyes. "What was that?" he asked sharply. You looked down and frowned. "Nothing." Beth whispers. You feel the wind run down your spine, it was cold and it gave you a shiver. "I'm cold." You whisper. "Get closer to the fire." Daryl growled. You moved closer to the fire, knowing it wouldn't make anything. You sighed and laid down in the dirt, you felt the cold creep up on you again. You didn't want to seem like a little needy, but you couldn't even feel your toes. "Daryl..." you whispered. "Beth..." he growled. "I'm still cold." I whispered. He sighs and sits up. You sit up to and stare at him but find him looking at the ground. I didn't understand what he could do to make it less cold, but who else was there to talk to. He glares at the fire then looks up at you. He took of his vest and through it to you. You looked at it and pulled it over you. "I didn't want to sound..." he cuts you off and says "I get it, your cold." He lays back down putting his hands under his head. You lay on your side staring off into the woods. You slowly fall asleep, after a few hours you hear a sound of moving which startled you, you instant woke up to see Daryl cutting into a rabbit, he looked up at you. He looked back down at the rabbit as he put it into the fire to cook. You looked to see the sun barely risen, it was maybe about five, o'clock. After a while you stared at the rabbit as it cooked. He took it out and blew on it, he ripped off a chunk of meat and throw it to you. You caught it and smirked, finally a meal. You thought to yourself. You took a big bite and after a few minutes you were full. "I miss long rides at night." I whisper trying to break the ice, "hmm?" he asked as his voice cracked. "I miss rides on a dirt road, with the windows down and air blowing my hair… I didn't get to drive long, since you know... This. But when I did it was usually just myself wasting gas just so I could fall asleep at night." You whisper giggling a little. "I-I did the same. Just to think, epically when I had some shit going on." Daryl whispered looking at you. You chuckled of joy knowing you both had something in common. "Maybe after this we can take a long ride at night in silence." She whispered smiling at him, he gave a faint growl, and smirked. "Maybe." He whispered staring at you. You saw him kick dirt into the fire and helped you up. "Let's go Greene." He said as he picked up his crossbow. You yanked Daryl's knife from out the ground and wiped the dirt off with your shirt.

"Ain't no time worrying about taking a damn drive…" His rude remark made you take back wanting to even get in a car with that jerk. "Didn't seem to bother you at first." You say gaining speed and walking in front of him. He gripped your hand yanked it in to the air. "What do you want girl?!" he asks, with a confused expression on his face. "What do I want, I want you to stop being such a Dick, and let go of me." You yelled at first but calmed down before he would start a fight. He stared you down like you were some child, trying to get her way. He jerked her hand once more, then letting out a faint sigh he let go of your hand and continued to walk. You moved your wrist in a circle motion, knowing his grip left a mark on your pale skin. A fight wouldn't solve anything, just make it worse. But damn did I want to chew him out. He glanced back at you but continued to walk, you slowly paced behind him until the sun started to fade from view. You started to hear moans of walkers, you quickly ran out of the woods and saw a car there it was run down and old. You checked to see if it would start but of course not. Daryl looked around to see if he spotted any movement from walkers. He opened the trunk to the car "get in." he whispered. You got in the tightly spaced trunk, your legs were wrapped around Daryl's and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He tied his bandana on the hatch to the trunk as he pointed his crossbow towards it just in case a walker found its way to open it. You felt each body hitting the side of the car, and it made you move even more closely to Daryl. You stayed quiet as you stared at Daryl, his muscles were flexing and you could see his adrenaline was high. You put your hand on his knee, trying to tell him to keep calm. He glanced at you with a different expression, an expression you hadn't seen before. He seemed a little worried, mixed with a different feeling. You looked down at your hand and moved it away slowly. Might have made him uncomfortable. You thought to yourself. You laid back and closed your eyes, trying to sleep these hours of waiting for the horde of walkers pass. You felt eyes on you but didn't care, you just wanted to be out of that hot trunk.

Daryl stared at her for a while, concentrating on other things than being found by a horde of walkers. He looked down her jaw line and her chine, to find himself looking at her lips. 'What are you doing?' He thought. He lingered his l eyes to see sweat on her upper chest. He didn't dare try looking lower, 'modesty' he thought. He turned his head focusing on their survival again. Finally he knew the horde was gone, he untied the note and swung open the trunk. Beth quickly got out the trunk, he turned his head not trying to see her butt in his face. He blinked a few times trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He got out the trunk and watched as Beth took the headlight from out of the car and a few other things. We lingered off into the woods where she began to start a fire using the light as a mirror to reflect the sun. He tilted his head and watched as she did so. Beth sat by the fire, as if she was waiting for something. He tilted his head and saw a snake from the corner of his eye. He slowly killed it and started to skin it, he put two big sticks next to the fire and laid the snack on top of the sticks so it would cook. After a few minute's he handed Beth half the snake.

I bite down knowing I was disgusted with it but food was food. "I... I need a drink." I said looking up at Daryl. He throw a bottle of water at my feet, I picked it up and threw it back. "I mean a real drink, as in alcohol." I whispered. He stayed silent still munching on that snake. "I've never had one… cause of my dad. But he's not exactly around anymore so…" he didn't respond so I sighed. "I thought we could go find some." I said waiting for him to respond. "Okay… Well, enjoy the snake jerky." I said as I grabbed the knife and stormed off into the woods. I turned around hoping to see him growling behind me but he wasn't. "Jerk!" I whispered as I walked farther out. I saw a few walkers and quickly hid behind a tree throwing a rock in a different direction to get them off the direction I was in. I saw Daryl with his crossbow raised. I followed him thinking he was taking me to get a drink, but he brought me back to the camp. "What the hell you brought me back, I'm not staying at this suck ass camp. I'm getting me a damn drink." I said as I get out of his grip and flipped my middle finger at him. He grabbed my hand and stepped forward. "Hey! You had your fun." He growled greeting his teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you feel anything?" I said staring into his eyes that gave off a look of anger. "Yea you think everything is screwed, I guess that's a feelin. So you wanna spend the rest of our lives starin into a fire, eatin mud snakes? Screw that! We might as well do something..." I looked down and back up at him "I can take care of myself and I'm going to get a damn drink." I said lowering my tone. I looked around and saw a golf filed and some country club. "Golfers like to booze it up right?" I asked Daryl as I glanced to see two walkers stumbling around. We rushed inside as Daryl jammed the door shut.

I looked around as he was grabbing hands full of cash, and gold chains. "What yah gonna do with that." I asked as I brushed off the sweat at the ends of my hair. He didn't answer me just let out a faint groan. You looked around the room, to see a manikin with a yellow polo shirt and a white cardigan. You looked over to see half of a woman bolted on top of the manikin. "Help me take her down." You whispered as you felt eyes staring at you. "Why? She's died… I don't matter." He says chowing on some type of straw like material. "It does matter." I said staring at him. He sighed and got up, he throw a blue sheet over her. You smirked thanking him for the help, you decided to grab the clothes and went behind a wall, and changed. Daryl started off like he was trying to focus on something else. You throw you old bloody clothes on the ground. You stepped out and glanced at him as he got up and we walked into a different room. I heard walkers behind us and I made a run for it. When I got half way out of the room Daryl stopped and took a swing at the walkers with a club. You watched as he did so, you saw he let out his anger on the walkers. The walker's guts and blood splattered all over your new clothing. You looked down and sighed, you knew it was helping Daryl. You ripped off the cardigan and throw it to the ground. We walked down the hall and I smiled. "We made it." I whisper with my voice dry.

I started at her as she gave me those most fakest smile I've ever seen her make. She sat at the bar and giggled. "Guess there's no one to check my I.D." she said with a faker laugh. I throw darts at portraits of men. "I know you think this is stupid, and it probably is. But I don't care. All I wanted to do was down and cry, but we don't get to do that. So beat up on walkers, if that made you feel better… I need to do this." She whispered as she grabbed the only bottle left. I started at her for a second and then continued to throw darts. "Peach schnapps… is it any good." She asked. "No." I said as a fast remark. "Well it's the only thing left." She said looking around for a glass. "Who needs a glass?" She whispered. After a while fiddling her hands around the glass she began to sob. 'Shit.' He thought to himself. I looked at her then let the last dart hit the eye of the man. I walked over her and throw the bottle on the floor. "Ain't gonna have your first drink be peach schnapps." He said. "Common." I said throwing the back door wide open.

I got up and walked through the door. I didn't know where we were heading, but I guessed it was somewhere with alcohol. I wiped my tears of my cheek and finally we have arrived. I looked at the rusty cabin. "Came across this place with Michonne one time... that's how I knew what it was." he said opening a door to the shed and grabbed a container full of alcohol. He dropped it on my arms and I carried it inside. I smirked a little as I knew he was opening up a little more. I sat on the floor looking around the dirty, ruined down house. I grabbed a cigarette container shaped as a pink bra. "Who would walk out the store with this?" I asked laughing. "My dad." He whispered. I sharply looked up at him, 'I didn't mean to offend him.' I thought to myself. "He would have those placed all over the house, had one on top of the TV... used it as target practice." He said staring at you. "He shot in the house?" you said thinking of how shitty he had it. "He was a dumb ass." He said. He made your drink and handed it to you. "Now that's, ah real drink." He whispers. You looked at it and looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked running my finger around the rim of the glass. "moonshine." He whispered as he stood up, and started working on boarding up the windows. "Uh, what's wrong?" he asked continuing to do what he was doing. "My daddy always said, bad moonshine made you go blind." I said as I picked up the glass and started at it. "Ain't nun good to look out anymore?" He said as he sat down. I took a sip and scrawled up my face. "Worst tasting drink I've ever had." I whispered. He chuckled and looked up at you. "Just drink lots of water." Daryl said looking out the window watching a walker shuffled by. "Yes, Mr. Dixon." I whispered. "Should be fine as long as we stay quiet." He whispered. "Since were locked up again, might as well make the best out of it." I said as I picked up a different glass up to him. "Unless your too busy chaperoning." I said giggling a little. He took the glass and made him a drink. "To chaperoning." I said raising my glass then lowering it, noticing Daryl staring at me. Then he whispered "To chaperoning." A smiled appeared on your face. "Hmmm, let's play a game." I shouted out. "Shh, shh." He said trying to quite me down. I looked around playfully and laughed. "Ain't like there's anyone else around." I said crawling to a little table. "Come on Daryl." She said trying her best not to be loud. "Fine, just don't get loud." He said getting up and sitting in front of me.

"How'd you know about this game?" I asked Beth. "My friends played it, I watched." She responded looking up at him with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. "I'll start." She said as she moved her glass closer to her. This game was pointless, but it took up time. "I've never, shot a crossbow before." She said. "Ain't much of a game…" I said taking a sip. "It was a warm up." She said. "Now your turn." I looked down, thinking then back up at her. "Never went out of Georgia." I said. "Not even for vacation? Or camping." She asked. "No, wasn't really camping when you didn't have a choice." He said. "Good one." She whispered as she took a sip. "I've never been to Jail before... As a prisoner." She said staring at me. I felt anger rush up my spine. "Is that what you think of me?" I said with a groan. "I didn't mean anything personal… prison guard, were you a prison guard?" she asked. I looked down gritted my teeth. "no." I said. "I need to take a piss." I growled as I got up and dropped my glass, and kicked trash. "Daryl you have to be quite." She whispered. "Can't hear you, I'm taking a piss!" I shouted as I did so. "Daryl, don't talk so loud." I heard her call. I turned my head and looked at her. "What? Are you my chaperon now?" I asked mocking her. She let out a sigh. "Oh wait it's my turn… right?" I said as I buckled my pants. "I've never, uh..." I walked towards her a little. "Never ate frozen yogurt, never had a pet pony, never got sum thin from Santa Claus." I said as I hit a chair holding the moonshine. "Never relied on protection before! Hell I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything before." I shouted with my anger letting out. "Daryl…" she whispered. "Never sang out in a big group in public like every thin was fun… like everything was a big game!" I shouted getting closer to her. I turned and walked away a little then turned and looked at her. "Never cut my wrist looking for attention." I shouted as I looked into her eyes and saw hurt and anger. I heard a walker grown and growl from outside. "Oh sounds like our friend called one of his buddies." I said as I kicked a can and grabbed my crossbow. "Hey… you never shoot a crossbow before? Ima teach you right now, come on!" I shouted as a grabbed her and dragged her outside.

"We should stay inside." I said as he dragged me outside. "Daryl cut it out! Daryl." I shouted as he shoot the walker so it was stuck to the tree. "Come here dumbass!" he shouted at the walker. "You wanna shoot?" he said to you. "i-I don't know how." I said as he got behind me and grabbed me. "It's easy." He said butting force on me and pointing it to the walker. "Left bottom." He says as the arrow hit the walker in the leg. He reloaded his crossbow and grabbed you again. He shoot it in the chest. "Just kill it!" I shouted. "Come on, let's pull these out and gets some more target practice." He shouted. I ran up and stabbed the walker in its head. "What the hell you do that for? We was havin fun!" he shouted staring at you. "No! You were being a jackass! If anyone found my dad!" I said. "Don't that ain't remotely the same!" he shouted pointing a finger at me. "killin them aint supposed to be fun I shouted starting to get into his face like he did to me. "What do you want from me girl!?" he shouted backing me up a little. "Huh!" he shouted. "I want you to stop acting you don't give a crap about anything." I shouted stepping forward again. "Like nothing matters. Like any of the people we've lost didn't mean anything to you its bullshit!" I shouted as he backed up a bit. "Is that what you think?" he said. "That's what I know." I said. "You don't know nuthin." He said pacing. "I know you look at me and see another dead girl. I'm not Michonne, I'm not Carol, I'm not Maggie." I shouted. "I've survived and you don't get it cause I'm not like you or them… but I made it! And you don't get to treat me like crap cause you're afraid." I said stepping back a little. He stepped closer and glared at me with anger. "I'm not afraid of nuthin." He said with a groan. I stared at him "I remember, when that little girl came out that barn after my mom. You were like me." I said trying to calm down. "And now god forbid you to let anyone get to close." I shouted. "To close huh? You know all about that! You've lost to boyfriends and you can't even shed a tear. Your whole family is gone, and all you can do is go looking for some junkst. Like some dumb college bitch!" he shouted throwing his hands around. "Screw you, you don't get it!" I shouted. "No you don't get it, every one we know is dead! He yelled. "You don't know that!" I shouted as my voice changed "might as well, cause you aint ever gonna see them again! Rick, you aint gonna ever see Maggie again!" he shouted "daryl just stop!" I shouted trying to grab him but he pulled himself away. "No! The governor came right up to our gates. Maybe If I didn't stop looking, maybe cause I gave up that's on me." He said calming down. "Daryl." I whispered getting closer. "And your dad." He whispered. "Maybe I could've done sumthin." He said as he started to tear up. I looked him up and down and hugged him from behind. He started to sob. I gave him comfort knowing that was best.

After a while he stepped forward and turned around and stared at me. He whipped his face, and looked down. "I-I think the drink got to me." He said as he walked over and sat on the porch. I sat in front of him as I lifted my knees up to my chest. We talked for a while about Daryl's past and who he was. I lectured him telling him to be who he was not who he used to be. "We get to start over." I whispered. He smirked a little but it fade before I got a second look. "Let's burn it down." I said smiling.

I stood up and glanced at her. "Were gonna need more moonshine." I said as I opened the door and started grabbing jars of moonshine and pouring it all over the place. She did the same and I listen to her giggle. We stepped outside and I grabbed a hand full of money wrapped with a rubber band. "May I do the honor's?" she asked. I handed her a match and she let it up and I throw the flaming money on the porch and watched as it scattered all over the house. Beth smiled at me and I stared at her. She turned her head towards me and smirked. "What?" she asked. I looked down at her lips and turned my head facing the house. "nothing." He whispered. She stared at me and I couldn't pull myself to look at her. I heard a branch break and I turned my head towards her. She was closer than she was before. My heart dropped when I notice she raised a hand towards me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close, my breath was shaking when I sighed. She stared at me with her crystal blue eyes. I tilted my head now staring at her lips. I starting leaning in, but stopped in motion. I looked up at her as she stared at me. I let go of my hand and backed away. She looked down at the ground and back up at me and smirked. She raised her hand in the air and pointed her middle finger. She smiled and tapped me, wanting me to do the same. I put the book bag in my other hand and did the same.

NOW-

"Why do y'all want me here?" I asked as I sat on the couch. "Because, Beth… we need you." The woman police officer said. "Why?" I asked. "This is a system, a system only works if we have people controlling it, then we need help. Or that system well fall." She replied. "Why me?" I asked standing up. "You were surrounded by walkers, thought we do you a favor and save your ass." She said. I looked at her with anger building up. "Daryl? Did y'all see a man?" I asked worried about him. "No, not sure we did… I'm sorry, but I'm sure he's dead." She said. My hands started to shake as I stared her down. "In here you're not the greater good, your apart of a system." She said. "Fuck you!" I shouted, she instantly hit me with her gun knocking me out cold. "Come on now Beth, stop worrying about me Beth. You ain't got no damn time! You need to get out of there." A familiar voice whispered in the darkness. "Daryl?!" I whispered. The figure walked out from the darkness and there he was. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Daryl." I whimpered. "Daryl..." I whispered as I looked up at him as he played in my hair. I looked down and saw his legs start to fade. "Don't look, just focus on me." He whispered lifting up my head. He faded and I started to scream. "Daryl! Don't leave me please, I have nothing!" I shouted. "Daryl!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell and started to cry hard. I woke to a man shaking me. "Good your awake." The man said in a doctor's uniform.

THEN-

"Are we close?" she asked. "yea." I replied. "How do you know?" she whispered as she held my crossbow following tracks. "The signs are all there, you just gotta learn how to read em." He said. "It's a walker." I said as I stared at the tracks. "I'm getting good at this, pretty soon I won't need you at all." she said as we came across a walker. "It's has a gun." She whispered as she got closer aiming the crossbow at it. I heard a snapping noise and she slid down to the ground. I saw an animal trap clinched to her shoe. I ran and took the crossbow shooting the walker, I throw it to the ground and helped her out. "Can you move it?" he asked. She moved her foot around and I threw the trap. "Yea, just hurts." She whispered. "Can you walk?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine." She said as she got up. We continued to walk until we saw a white house ahead, before the house stood graves. "Wait up." She said moving her foot around. I bent down and held my crossbow around my neck. "Here, jump on." I said. "Are you serious?" she asked surprised. "It's a serious piggyback." He said with a smirk. She jumped on, she was much heavier than I thought she'd be. "You're heavier than I thought." I whispered. "Maybe there's people there." She said. "Yea, if they are ill handle them." I said. "There's still good people Daryl." She whispered. "I don't think the good ones survive." He whispered. I carried her until she hopped off, I look over and saw a grave stone that said loving father. I sighed and turned my head to see flowers. I picked them and put it on top of the gravestone.

I sighed and moved my hand towards his rubbing my pinkie on his hand I put my finger between his and held his hand tight. We stared at it for a while, at first I thought he would reject me. What could he reject from? What was this… last night, it wasn't clear from all the moonshine but I remembered something. Did we kiss? No, did we... I wondered as I continued to look at the grave. "Let's go." He whispered letting go of my hand and walking up to the house. I followed behind him, I couldn't help but wonder. Did he feel how I just felt? I took in a deep about to speak, but then I noticed him staring at me half way on the porch of the house. I looked down and back up at him. "What is it?" I asked. He groaned a little and continued to go up to the door. He swung open the door and looked around. "It's so clean." I whispered.

We walked down stairs and saw a dead walker on a table. "Let's get that foot wrapped up." He said. I stared at the walker and smirked a little. "Looks like someone didn't have any more dolls to dress up." I said with a groan. "No it's beautiful, they remember that they were human before. Don't you think that's before?" she whispered. I stared at him in silence as he look down. "Come on." He said as y'all stepped aside and he wrapped your foot. "I can do this myself you know." She said with a smirk on my face. "What's with the look?" I asked. "I'm happy." She whispered still smiling. "Ain't much to be happy about?" I groaned. She stopped smiling and looked down at me as I put her sock and boot back on her feet. "Yes there is, Daryl. Were alive, and were not alone." She whispered. She got up and we walked back upstairs going into the kitchen. I checked each shelf as she checked the fridge. "darn." She said closing it. "Find anything yet." She asked walking over to me. I opened another shelf and smirked. "wow." She said as she looked around. "Pigs feet, jelly, peanut butter, and diet soda." He took a few things off the shelf. "Ain't ah speak off dust, this is someone's stash." I said as I closed the shelf. "Were take a little and leave the rest." Beth smiled at me. I growled a little and she tilted her head. "Don't." she whispered. I looked at her. "Don't what?" I asked confused on what she meant. "Like I said, there's still good people." She whispered. "Go get cleaned up, I got down here." I said as I looked down.

NOW-

"Where am I?" I asked as I jumped up off the bed and stepped away from the man. "Calm down, you're at a hospital, remember? you were surrounded by walkers and one of my officers helped you." He said putting his hands in the air. I took the needle out of my arm and pointed at him. "Put it down." A woman says stepping behind the man. I dropped it on the ground and frowned. "Do you remember your name?" she asked. "Beth." I whispered, I looked up at her and felt my eyes water. I rubbed the area from where the woman had hit me, I felt anger rush up. I turned and looked out the window. "Hospital? Where." I asked wanting to know my exact location. "Just outside of Georgia." She said. "This guy, what was his name?" the man asked. I looked down and turned to face the man. "Daryl..." I whispered. "Seems like he was a good man." He replied. "He was, and he still is." I replied. "How do you know he still is?" she asked. "How long have I've been here?" I asked as I felt confused. "Maybe three to four days." He replied marking things off on some paper clipped to his clip board. "I want to leave!" I shouted with tears falling down my face. "Calm down, you can't leave." The man replied. "You can't keep me here!" I shouted. "But we can." The woman said grabbing you, two other man walked into the room holding a syringe. I tried to get away and pushed the IV to the ground. I made a run for the door, I ran down the hall way as fast as I could. Pain shot through my foot and up making me fall. Some male cop cached me and smiled "Hey there pretty lady, leaving so soon?" he asked. My vision became blurry and I felt a sharp needle poke me in the arm. "Daryl!" I cried out in pain. "shh." The man said as he put his finger over his mouth. He gave me a smile that made me feel off edge. Everything was spinning, my head throbbed and my foot hurt worse than it ever did.

THEN-

I stared at the bath tub and frowned. "Why can't you work?" I asked. I heard footsteps come from the hall, Daryl walked in the bathroom and stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?" he asked as he dropped the book bag on the frame of the door. "Wishing I could take a warm bath." I whispered. He stared at me then looked at the bath tub. "Maybe you can." He whispered. I looked at him confused as hell. "How?" I asked wondering what he was thinking. "I found a well not too far from here." He said. "Where did you go while I was too busy staring at a tub?" I asked laughing. "Went for a stroll." He replied. "Before I get the water, make sure to stay in the house." He said sounding concern. "Daryl… please be careful." I whispered. He smiled and looked at me as he opened the front door. "Don't go worrying about me." He said as he stepped out and went to get water.

"And pine for summer, and will buy a beer to shotgun, and well lay in the lawn, and will be good." I sang as I played on the piano. I heard Daryl clear his throat and it startled me. "The place is nailed up tight, and I got yah water." He said. "I found buckets and boiled it in a fire I made a few blocks away." He said as he walked in the room. "The only way in is through the front door." He said as he got in the coffin. "What are you doing?" I asked smiling. "Will your bath is already made, and this is the comfiest bad I've had in years." He said as he situated in the coffin. "Really?" I asked staring at him. "I ain't kidding." He said as he sighed. "Why don't you keep, playing some more keep signing while the water cools down?" He said with one hand under his head. "I thought my singing annoyed you." I said with a little chuckle. "There ain't no jut box so…" he said moving around again. I smiled a little turning around. I began to play and sing again. "And will buy a beer to shotgun, and will lay in the lawn, and will be good. Now I'm laughing at my boredom at my string of failed attempts." I stopped playing and heard snoring. I turned my head to see Daryl sleeping, I haven't seen him sleep in a while, so I was quite surprised. I stood up and quietly left the room rushing up stairs and into the bathroom. There wasn't a door so I wouldn't have privacy but ain't no body up moving around so I got undressed and hoped in the warm bath water. I looked in the corner and saw a bar of soup. I smiled and saw a note beside it. "Found this along the way, thought maybe you would like it." I read out loud. I smiled and rubbed soup through my hair, and body. I went under water for a few seconds and came back up. I heard shuffling coming from downstairs. "Daryl?" I shouted hoping for his voice to respond. "Yes its me." He said yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you already in the bath?" he shouted. "Yea I am, you can have it once I'm done." I shouted back. I heard him groan. "Uh, Daryl." I shouted. "What?" he shouted back with a growl. "I sort of need something to dry with." I shouted back. "Check the closet." He shouted back, I got out the water and made the floor soaking wet. I opened the closet door and grabbed a towel that was stacked in the corner. "Someone really has been here." I whispered. "What was that?" Daryl asked stepping on step up from the stairs. "Nothing, I got one." I wrapped myself in the towel and grabbed my clothes I looked down the stairs as his eyes looked up at me. "Have at it." I said as I turned around and walked down the hall way looking for a bedroom.

He took in a breath and walked up stairs and watched her walk into a room. He went in the bathroom and took of my vest and shirt. I walked down the hall and stared at his back for a while until he turned around. My face turned red, I stared him in his eyes. "I forgot my hair tie." I said as he looked down at my wet blonde hair. I reached beside him with my arm barely touching his back. I grabbed the hair tie and quickly walked away. I shut the door behind me and pushed my hair from out of my face, I wondered how he get all those scares but I guessed it was from his father. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and looked around for any clothes that were clean. "nothing." I sighed. I put on my old clothes and sat on the bed with clean sheets on it. I heard on a knock on the door and I sat up and watched as Daryl opened the door. "Uh, I'm gonna head back downstairs and rest in that coffin." He said as he stared at the ground. I didn't like the fact that I would be in a dark room by myself maybe I could get him to stay in here. "Daryl… I think it would be better if you slept in here. I don't think I can sleep without knowing your." I whispered staring at him. He looked up at me and sighed. His hair was shaggy and wet, he was so clean which was a good thing. He walked into the room shutting the door behind him and laid on top of the covers with his hand tucked under his head. I scooted over laying on my side facing him. "What?" he growled. "Aren't you gonna get cold?" I asked with a small giggle. "Nah, just go to sleep." He whispered staring at the ceiling. I rolled over facing the wall and closed my eyes. "The other night, when we burned the cabin. Why did you stop?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. I felt Daryl move a little uncomfortably. I opened my eyes and rolled back facing him. He ignored my eyes staring at him avoiding the tension. I sighed and turned on my back staring at the ceiling. "Stop what?" he asked as he finally looked at me. My face turned red thinking about it and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "From what you were going to do… you grabbed my hand and pulled me really close. Was that you being a dick again, I didn't feel like it was… it was something more Daryl." I whispered as my stomach was full of butterflies. "It was something more." He whispered as he continued to stare at me. I started to blush even more now. I felt him move and face me now laying one hand under his head. I turned onto my side and stared into his green eyes. I felt my heart drop into my stomach when he started to move his body closer to mine. His eyes stared at my lips and I smirked. "Don't stop." I whispered as he slowly pressed his lips against mine. His hand rubbed the side of my chin as the kiss became longer than I expected. I felt him move back and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I blinked twice, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. I bite my lip as I continued to stare at him. "You smell like apples." I whispered chuckling a little. "So do you." He whispered smirking. "Hmm, better than smelling like Squirrels and rabbits." I whispered. "Hey, they tasted pretty good." He said with a grin that my heart feel warm. "Stay just like this." I whispered. "Like what?" he asked. "This happy Daryl, the one who smiles, and shows he cares." I said as I but my forehead on his looking down at his chest. "Does it still hurt?" I asked talking about the wounds on his back. He sat up and took off his vest and shirt. I crawled behind him and laid my legs around him under the blanket. I rubbed my fingers on the wounds everywhere on his back. "The pain doesn't hurt, but the memory does." He whispered as he looked back at me. I continued to rub his back as he bite his lip, I tilted my head and felt him move a little. Once I rubbed down his back again I felt him turn around and got on top of me. I knew then the way I was rubbing his back made him react that way. He stared at me as his hair hanged. I laid there staring at him as he had my hands pinned above my head softly. I started leaning in slowly, after a few seconds his lips touched mine again. My whole body felt warm with the comfort of him. He started rubbing on my arm where I had cut myself with the glass back the farm. "Does it still hurt?" he asked between moments when he was getting air to breath. He continued to kiss me not letting me have time to answer until he stopped and looked at me. "No, not anymore." I whispered as I bite my lip again. I put my hand on his chest and kept it there, Daryl looked down at my hand and back up at me. The look on his face told me he liked every bit of this. I smiled and blushed. "It's getting late." He whispered still staring at me. "Yea, I'm sure it is." I said not caring what time it was. "I think we should get some sleep." He said biting his lip and staring at my chest. I pulled his face to look at me and smirked. "Yea." I whispered as I peeked his lip. I tried getting up but he grabbed me and smiled. "Not so fast." He whispered as he kissed me again. He got off of me and laid beside me again. I smiled hard and stared at him. "I can't sleep with you staring at Me." he said as he had his eyes closed. I smiled and laid on my back, while he laid behind me running his eyes from my back to my waist. He finally closed his eyes and slowly began to fall asleep. I stared at the blank white wall and slowly drifted off.

NOW-

I work with my hands tied to some bed. I felt a pain my hand as I tried to rub it, I looked around the spinning room and saw a man standing there he gave me a smile and I instantly remembered him. "We started off in the wrong hands, my names officer Drano." He said as he sat at the end of the bed rubbing my leg. I yanked away from him and he frowned. "Common now Beth, let's not go denying Me." he said as he untied my hands. "Maybe latter." He said as he winked at me and walked out the room. "She's awake?" a voiced as behind the door. "Yea." Drano said as footsteps walked away. "Let me talk to her, she won't feel secure with the people who drugged her being around." He said as he opened the door and I instantly go off the hospital bad and stared at him. "Beth, right?" he asked. I nodded my head and looked at him, he seemed to be around my age. "The names Noah." He whispered. He stepped closer to the bed and dropped clothes off at the end of it. "Get dressed, got some stuff for you to do today." He said as he walked out the room and closed the door. I stared at the police uniform, I took off the old hospital nurse clothes and put on the uniform. I tied my hair up and opened the door to see him standing there with the police woman who knocked me out. "Follow me." he said.

THEN-

I woke up, and rolled over reaching for Daryl but only felling an empty bed. I opened my eyes and looked around to hear shuffling down stairs. I got up and slowly walked out the room and half way down the stairs until Daryl came out and picked me up, he carried me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table. I looked to see the food already placed and ready. He sat in front of me and opened a jar of jelly. I heard the cans moving outside and Daryl quickly grabbed his crossbow and went half way to the door. "Stay." He said as I stood up and watched as he left. "It's just a dog." He shouted. I walked over to him and watched the dog run off. "Did he not want to come in?" I asked. "Didn't I say stay back?" he asked. "Daryl, you said it was a dog." I said smiling. He put his arm on my shoulder and walked back into the kitchen. We began to eat for a while and smiled. "What?" he asked smirking to. "I wanna go crawl in that bed and lay back down with you." I whispered blushing. His face turned red and continued to eat, after a few minutes he got up and picked me up and carried me upstairs. He opened the door and laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me. I began to chuckle and smiled as he pulled my hair out of the messy ponytail. He kissed my neck and I felt my body raise closer to his, he ran his fingers throw my hair and smirked. I wrapped my hands around his back and hung onto him as he put his hands under my back. "Tell me when to stop." He whispered in my ear and began kissing my neck and down to my shoulders. I let out a slight moan and he began to grin. I stopped kissing her and lifted her shirt up until it reached her boobs, he stopped there and started kissing my stomach. My whole body became warm and I felt my back move up. He looked up at me and laid his head on my stomach, and his rest of his body on mine. I laid my left hand on his head and began to play in his hair. "I needed to stop." He whispered. I continued to play in his hair not caring if he didn't stop. He looked at me as he crawled closer to my face. He rolled over on his back lying next to me. I laid my head on his chest and smiled "I don't even want to get up… that's bad." I whispered. He chuckled a little and sighed. "But we gotta, can't keep laying around in bed while there's things to do." He said. "There's always things to do." I whispered. "Sorry to break it to yah but we do have the dead walking." He said as he started at you. You sat up and put your knees up to your chest. "Your right, we can't try to live life. All we can do is stare into a damn fire and eat sum snakes and squirrels." I said rudely. "You know I didn't mean it like that." He said with a growl. "People are dying every minute, and we lying in bed playing house… I get it, whatever." I said as I got off the bed and stormed down stairs. I pulled my hair up as I walked outside and sat on the patio. I heard the door open and Daryl sat next to me.

"Beth ain't no way to explain how I feel about all of this, losing the prison, losing Rick, Carl, Judith, your dad…" I whispered staring at her. "They ain't dead Daryl." She whispered in a soft tone. "Maybe they ain't… but I can't think of anything but wanting to keep you alive." I whispered. "And yes playing house, ain't the smartest thing. But we gotta remember to keep living." She said as she glanced at me. "Will keep living, but your safest come before anything." He said as he stared off. I got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's head inside, it's getting dark." I whispered as she got up and walked inside.


	2. Back To You (Chapter 2)

**Chapter 2 So Gone-**

After I stormed in front of him he grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen. He lite some candles and put some snacks on the table, I sat down and began to write a note. "I'm gonna leave them a thank you note." I said as I looked up at him. "Why?" he asked as he took a scoop of jelly. "For when they come back… if they come back." I said continuing to write. "Even if they don't come back I still wanna say thanks." I said as I glanced at him. "Maybe you don't have to leave that… maybe we can stick around here for a little while. When they come back, will just make it work. They maybe nuts but, maybe there be alright." He said as he glanced at me. "So you still think there still good people around." I said as I smiled. "What changed your mind?" I asked. "You know…" he whispered. "What?" I asked as he stared at me. "Uh don't know." he whispers. "Don't uh don't know… what changed your mind?" we both stared at each other and I finally knew the answer. "Oh." I whispered as he stayed quiet. We heard the cans move and a groan of a dog. "I'm give that mutt one my time." he said as he picked up a jar of pigs feet and went to the door. "Beth, Beth!" he shouted. I walked in the room and threw him his crossbow seeing a walkers trying to get in. "Run!" he shouted. "Beth go out the window! Get your shit." He shouted as I ran down the hall. "I'm not going to leave you!" I shouted back. "Go out to the road, I'll meet you there!" he shouted. I grabbed my stuff and went out the window running and dodging the walkers. I ran and saw bright lights get close to me. The car was close to hitting me that I feel to the ground. A tall figure grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth. I kicked and screamed, I looked around trying to find Daryl but it started to go black, until I couldn't see a thing.

NOW-

I followed Noah into a room. "Stay here, an officer will be here shortly." He said. I sat in front of the desk. And a woman came in. she smiled at me and stood there. Later the man who catched. you walked in and smiled at her and then smirked at me. "Where's is it?" she asked in a whisper. "I told you, I ain't got it." He whispered getting a tad bit angry. "Find it, or I'm telling everyone about what you been doing." She says gritting her teeth. He turned around and grabbed his scissor and stabbed the woman. I jumped off from my feet as she fell to the ground. "What the... Stay away from me!" I shouted as I backed up against the desk. He stood in front of me starting to rub my arm. He laid the scissors on the desk and smirked. "She wasn't worth our time…" he said as he started kissing on my neck. I hovered my hand over the scissors and he glanced at me. "How about we make a deal? Win, win for the both of us." He said getting closer. "Deal?" he asks. I looked at him and squinted my eyes. "Deal." I said as the woman started slowly getting up as he started running his hands on my side. She groaned as she grabbed his shoulder and bite his neck. I quickly grabbed the scissors and stabbed him in the eye. They both feel to the ground as he started to scream. Noah rushed in and throw me a gun, I shoot them both in the head without blinking. "What the fuck happened?" the woman police officer shouted. "She just fell asleep, we thought she was on some drugs and she turned and bite him." I said acting scared but I knew I wasn't. I started to fake cry and throw the gun to the ground. "I couldn't help him." I whispered. she grabbed my hand and took me out the room as Noah continued to stare at me. "Don't worry about it, you're pretty good with that gun! We gonna need you!" she said. A man rolled in with a woman on the stretcher. I leaned over her and noticed her face from anywhere. "Carol?" I whispered. Noah stared at me. "Another one?" a woman asks. "Hey girl, head back to your room." she said. I went back to the room I woke up to and sat on the bed and throw the lamp of the dresser. I started feeling tears run down my cheeks and I tried not to scream. Noah stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. "That woman, you know her… the only way you gonna be able to keep her safe is if you be a nurse." He whispered. "You're good, I see that…" he says. "But you ain't gonna last her showing you care… you need to leave." He whispers. I look up at him covering my mouth. "Help me." I whispered. "Help me!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Okay.. ok." He said. "I'll tell them you know a few things on nursing… get you're a uniform and send you to her room." he says. "Noah, thank you." I whispered wiping the tears off my cheeks. He opened the door and walked out. I picked up the lamp and put it back on the table. For hours I sat on the bed crying. I didn't know how to save myself, how could I save Noah's and Carol's. I heard footsteps come to my door and I whipped my tears and looked up at the door. It opened and Noah smiled. He through the uniform on my bed and closed the door behind him. He sat at the edge of the bed and put his hand on my knee. "Got your way out… but it ain't gonna get you far. It'll save Carol, but I doubt it will save us." He whispers. "You sure you ready for this?" I asked. "Been here for two years… been ready since day one. Just needed a push to get me there." He whispers laying a knife on the bed. I smirked and he smiled back. "Even if I die, and you survive… please, find a man named Joanna, and tell him I'm sorry." Noah says as he looked down at the ground, he moved his hand off my knee. "You'll be able to do it yourself… ain't no way I'm leaving anyone behind." I say as I stared at him. "Daryl… he your boyfriend right? How you know he is still alive?" he asks. "I don't, but I know that I have faith he did. Ain't no way anyone killing Daryl Dixon but Daryl Dixon." I said. "I'm sure he cares much about you… that's what will get him killed. Same for you, I've seen it. It's fucked up but I think it's the best way to die." He says as he smirks. "Room 25…" he says as he gets up and leaves the room. I get off the bed and grab the uniform. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. "Best way to die, is for the ones we love." I said remembering reading it from a book. I tear ran down my back remembering the time me and Daryl kissed for the first time. It felt like a piece of me was missing, and everything felt so wrong. I took off the police uniform and put on the nurses uniform. I glanced out my window and saw a big explosion. I fell on the ground as it shock the whole hospital. The mirror broke into pieces and the shattered glass fell on me one large piece stabbed me in the thigh and another cut my cheek. I let out a loud cry and heard the door fly open. Noah was wobbling as he fell and crawled to me. The shaking stopped and he dragged me out of the broken glass. I pulled out the glass that was wedge in my thigh. He took my old shirt and handed it to me I put it on my wound and tried standing up. "This is the best time, we have to do this now!" he yelled as he helped me walk. I looked out the window and saw a building falling to the ground, around it was hordes of walkers. "Shit!" I yelled. As we got into the hall Police officers ran outside firing at the horde. We went downstairs and looked for room 25. Many doctors and nurses were running from room to room. "25! 25!" I shouted and ran in the room but fell from my injuries. "Beth?" Carol whispered in the bed. I got up and cried. "Carol!" I shouted. I Noah throw me a knife and stood at the door. I cut the ropes and helped her off the bed. "Daryl…" she whispers. "His alive, Beth he is alive. He is looking for you!" she whispers. "Good, good! But we gotta go." I say as tears run down my cheek. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we walked out the room. "Where you going with patient 25?" a man shouted holding a gun pointed at us. Noah stepped in front of us and smirked. "Roy, we have been told to transport any patients to the basement." He says trying to convince him. "Will go, take that bitch where y'all need to go." He says as he lowers the gun. "He's lying." Carol whispers in my ear. I pulled my knife and throw it hitting him straight in the eye. The fun fired off and I looked around. Noah looked at us. "You good?" he asks. "Yea." I say. We run to the basement and Noah opened the emergency exit, a loud alarm went off. "Its gonna attract walkers!" Noah shouted. "Run!" I shouted as we ran through the field. I saw horde of walkers coming our way. Carols breathing was heavy and we both knew we couldn't run for long. Noah began to breathe heavier. We ran into a small building nearby and blocked the door. "What was that explosion?" I shouted painting. "Shit, I don't know." Noah whispered. Carol sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "Thank you." She whispered. I smiled at her and started to cry. "The group, there are okay. Maggie, Glenn, Bob, Sasha, Tyreese, Daryl, Judith, Rick and Carl." She whispers starting to cry herself. I started coughing and felt a pain run through my arm. "You're bleeding?" Noah asked as he moved my shirt over and saw the gunshot wound. "Your adrenalines high, you must not have felt it… damn, Beth." He shouted. "I know where the group is… ain't too far." Carol says. "Go! Y'all go." I shouted knowing I was just holding them back. "There's hordes of walkers, go before were trapped here!" I shouted. Carol started to cry and frowned. Noah stood up and nodded. "Will come back for you!" he shouted. He looked around and handed me a gun. "Picked it up from Roy." He whispers. "Only two bullets make them count." He says. He helps Carol up and puts her arm around his shoulder. They went out the door and ran off. I started to cry a little more and put my hands on my head. After hours of sitting in pain I fell asleep, which was a bad thing. I gasped for air and quickly reached for my gun, the room was dark and the sun was isn't a bit of sun anymore. I picked up the gun and reloaded it. "Two bullets." I whispered. "I only need one." I cried. I put the gun to my head… no one can save us, not then not now. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry Maggie. Damn it I'm sorry Daryl." I whispered as I reached to pull the trigger. I heard the door fly open and I dropped the gun as a bright light was in my face. Someone picked me up and starting running. "You got her?" a familiar voice cries. "Beth, come on!" Daryl shouts as he continues to run. I hear gun shoots and groans. "Daryl?" I whisper. I could see clearly now and saw Maggie running beside us crying. We got into a car and Daryl sat me in the passenger seat. He got in the car and quickly drove off. "Rick, and the others already headed back to the church." Sasha shouted from the back seat. I turned my head and stared at him, he glanced at me a few times. After hours of driving he stopped the car and I heard my door open, I look over and see Rick. He helps me out. Daryl steps in front of me and picks me up. "I got it." He whispers. He takes me inside and sits me in a seat. I see a pastor sitting on the ground crying. Daryl sits on his knees and moves his hand in front of my eyes to see if I was okay. My vision became blurry. "She was shoot!" Noah shouts. Daryl rips my shirt and looked for the exit wound. "The bullet didn't go clean through, gotta get it out!" he shouts. He leans me down and puts pressure on the wound. I felt something go through my shoulder and began pulling out the bullet I cried in pain. Carol who was wrapped in a blanket stared at me and smiled. "You're okay." She whispers. Daryl grabs my hand and hold it tightly. "I found you." He whispers. A saw a tear ran down his cheek before I fell asleep. "She'll be fine, she just needs rest." Eugene says. "Thank you." Maggie says crying.


	3. The Horde (Chapter 3)

**Chapter 3 Back To the Start-**

I opened my eyes, and saw Daryl asleep holding my hand. I tried to slip my hand from out of his grasp but he was holding me tight. I wondered if anyone saw us, I wouldn't care but… what are we? I guess we have something, way more than friends. But we don't have a title, and I like that. I pried his cold fingers off my hand and slowly got up. Most of the group was gone except for Daryl, Sasha and Noah. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Where's the others?" I asked. "Out looking for Bob." She whispers. I stared at her, wondering how she felt. "Bob and I sort of became a thing, for a while. Now he's just missing. Erased from us." She says crying. "You and Daryl? I see that y'all have bounded, y'all found each other. Hopefully that will be the same for me and bob." She whispers smirking. "Hopefully." I whisper as I get up and sit down near Daryl. I sat there staring at him remembering the time at the funeral home, I smiled and began to blush. I started to play in his hair as he groaned a little and looked up at me. He quickly jumped up surprised I was awake he put his hand over the cut on my face and frowned. "Let's get you cleaned up." He whispered as he helped me up and we went outside and sat on the stairs. He took out a bottle of water and a cloth and began rubbing the blood and dirt off my face. He didn't look me in the eyes, I guess he was afraid to see how hurt I was. "I'm fine." I whispered. "What did they do to you?" he asks. "They kidnapped me, hit me with a gun, and shot me… it isn't as bad as you think." I whispered. "Do anyone try to?" he asks glancing at me. "No… Daryl, I can handle myself. I don't need you worrying about me okay?" I asked yanking away before he could wipe my arm. He grabbed my hand and pulled my close. He continues to wipe the dirt off my arm and hands. I saw tears fill his eyes and he angrily groaned. "Don't! Don't act like everything's okay? Dammit Beth you were taken, for a hella long time! And you come back saying you're okay?" he looked up at me and I stared at him. "Just please, don't leave again." He whispers as he rubs his eyes with his shirt. "Daryl…" I whispered as his eyes stared into mine. I leaned in and kissed his rough lips, I still felt his eyes staring at me but I didn't care.

He stared at me and put his hand on the back of her head and began kissing her back. We both stopped for air and I laid my forehead on his. "I love you?" I heard slip from his mouth. I slowly looked up at him and tilted my head and smiled. He started blushing and ran a finger through my hair. "Yea, I love you." He whispers correcting himself. I smiled and started blushing. "I love you to." I whispered as he smiled and began kissing me again. I pressed my chest up against his, my whole body felt like it was floating on air and I smiled each time we stopped for air. He stopped and smiled at me. He stood up and helped me up, we went back inside as I saw that Sasha was gone. "Sasha?" I shouted looking around. "Noah… Noah?" I said waking him up. "Huh? What." He shouts. "Where's Sasha?" Daryl asks. "Uhhh, I don't know." He say confused. "Where would she go?" I asked looking up at Daryl. "To find Bob." He whispers as he grabs his crossbow and runs outside. "Stay here!" I shouted as I ran after him. "Daryl! Wait up." I shouted trying my best to catch up. He ran through the trees and I started losing sights on him. "Daryl!" I shouted as I ran faster. I grabbed a tree as my leg started throbbing in pain. "Daryl!?" I shouted. "Beth?" Sasha said as she ran over to me. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Looking for you, we thought you tried to go find Bob." I said as I groaned in pain. "No, I thought someone was out here. So I took a look around, are you okay?" she asked as she helped me up. "No, Daryl is out there looking for you." I said as I put my hands on my knees. "If there's someone other than us out there we have to get Daryl." I said taking in deep breaths. "Okay." She says as she helps me walk. "Daryl!" Sasha shouted. "Daryl!" I shouted looking around. I heard a twig snap and running. I looked around as Sasha pulled up her gun and handed me a knife. I looked around and heard another twig snap in a different direction. "There's more than one." I whispered as I turned putting my back up against hers. "Come out!" Sasha shouts. I heard laughing and quickly turned that direction. I saw a glimpse of Daryl and lost all focus. I squinted my eyes and took in deep breaths trying to hear exactly where they were. "Behind us." I whispered as I turned around and stabbed a man in the stomach. He coughed blood that ran down my back. I yanked out the knife and through the body off of me. I heard a loud gunshot and ducked. Sasha got down with me as a few men came out from the bushes and grabbed us. I tried stabbing one in the eye but he knocked the knife out of my hands. He held my holding my hands above my shoulders. "Stay still bitch!" he shouted. "Now who is this?" A man says as he steps between the men and grabs me putting on hand on my back and the other on my chin. "What's your name darling?" he asks as he gave me a crooked smile. "Fuck you!" I shouted as I yanked my head away. "I like her, keep her alive for now." He said as he threw me to the ground, the hit Sasha on the back of her head knocking her out cold. I scooted back knowing I was next. The man grabbed my foot and dragged me closer to him, he put he raised his arm and threw a punch. Hitting me on the left side of my face. I put a hand on my face and saw an arrow fly through the air and shot the man right in his head. The man's corpse feel on top of me and I struggled trying to get up, when I heard loud gunshots. I saw Glenn run over to me and though the body off of me. "Thank you." I whispered as I rubbed my cheek. I stood up and saw Tyreese run to Sasha. "She's alive…." The man says chuckling on his knees. Rick stood in front of him staring at him with cold blank eyes, I was confused on who these people were but the seemed to know everyone's name. "No point of begging right?" he says. Rick stared at him and moved his gun in his face. "Nope." He whispers. The man nods his head and tilts his head at me. "We were a sanctuary, people came in… but we took it over. You don't understand how it feels to be hungry." He shouts. "You let us go, and we will never cross paths again." He says grunting. I stepped closer to them and stared into his eyes. "But you would pass paths with someone, and you do this to anyone… plus I mad you a promise." Rick shouts as he grabs a machete with a red handle and swing it into the man skulls. I turned my head once he did and heard bones breaking, and blood splattering. I turned my face back to Rick as he continued bashing the man's head in with the machete. I felt blood fly on my face and just quietly whipped it away. When they stopped I looked at the body of the man. "The names Beth." I whispered as I walked off. When we walked back to the church Gabriel was standing there biting his nails. On the steps was Bob, he was missing a leg and was in much pain. "Bob?!" I heard shout from behind me, Sasha ran over to him and started to cry. "Help me." she groaned as Tyreese picked up his body and took him inside. "When did he get here?" Rick shouted in Gabriel's face. "I came out here, thought y'all were back, found him on the ground." Gabriel says with a panic in his voice. Carl stepped out a room holding Judith and I felt a joy run down my spine, I hadn't got the chance to see her. I walked over to him and felt a tear run down my cheek. I took Judith out of his hands and held her tight to my heart. I glanced over and saw Daryl walk in the church, he's eyes were blank and cold. "He's not breathing!" Sasha shouted. I started to cry even more, not from joy but from losing Bob. I sat beside them as we watched Bob. Sasha took of his jacket and spotted the bite. She started to cry even harder, Tyreese grabbed her and held her in his arms. "Gotta put him down." Daryl whispers. I looked up at him and turned my head whipping my tears as Judith started to cry. Rick took her out of my hands and began patting Judith's back. "I'll do it." Tyreese whispers as Sasha gets up and goes into the church office. We all backed away and sat on the benches. Tyreese slid the knife into Bobs head and let out and small cry. He went into the room where Sasha was and I watched everyone as they moved around like lost puppies. I closed my eyes and sighed, I felt someone sit next to me and I opened my eyes. "You okay?" Maggie whispers as she lays my legs over her lap. "Yea… are you?" I asked as I felt eyes staring at me. "I don't know anymore… we didn't get to mourn daddy." She whispers as her eyes started getting watery. "We did, and we still can… in the morning we go outside dig up a grave for Bob, and beside him but a grave for daddy." I whisper as I reached my hand out grabbing hers. Glenn sat on the corner edge and put his hand on Maggie's shoulder. "She's right." He whispers. Maggie smiles as she glanced up at Glenn. "Okay…" she whispers as she gets up and sits in the back of the church. I stood up and walked over to Carl, he gave me a warm hug and frowned. "Don't…" I whisper as I hugged him. He nodded his head as I let go and turned to see Michonne, Rick, and a few others I didn't know. Rick hugged me and gave me a pat on the back holding Judith. "Welcome back." He whispered as he backed away and stepped next to Carl sitting down on the ground. "I'm Tara, over there Is Rosita, Eugene, and Abraham. Watch out for him he can be a dick." She whispered as she chuckled and smiled at me. "Your Beth right?" she asks. "Yea…" I whispers as I gave her a small smile. "Maggie had mentioned your name a few times… now you're here flesh and blood." She says as she walks away. "Ain't no unfamiliar face." Michonne says as she hugs me tightly. "I did it, I put him down… I had to and I knew it was the right thing to do." She whispered as tears ran down my cheeks. "Thank you." I said as I looked at the ground. I walked to the door and swung it open, I closed it behind me as I sat on the porch, I started to cry as I laid my head on my knees. "Hey." Daryl whispered as he stepped outside the church. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat beside me. I looked up at him as tears ran down my cheek. "No." I whispered as I started to cry even more. I felt his body press against mine as I laid my head on his chest. "

"Don't let me go…" I said as I relied on him to keep my body up. "I won't, ever." He whispers as he presses his face in my hair. It was quiet, the only thing I could hear was Daryl's faint breathing, and crickets. "Let's go inside." He whispers still not moving out of his position. "Just a few more seconds." I whispered as I took in the smells of grass, and the scent of Daryl. I sat up and gave him a petty smile. "Okay…" I whispered as he stood up and helped me up. Daryl opened the door to the church as everyone was asleep. I closed the door and locked it, not wanting anything to get in. "Seems like they had a long day." He said trying to make a little laughter slip from my mouth. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He groaned and laid on the bench he had laid his head uncomfortably on the ends of the pews. I picked up his black book bag and examined it remembering it. "You kept it?" I asked. He groaned a little as he turned his head and looked at me. "Why would I throw a well-conditioned book bag?" he asked as he growled. I smirked and walked over to him, I slid it under his head as a journal fell out of it. I picked it up and opened it, I knew it was my journal from the start. But the writing in it was different, I tilted my head and looked at him. "You've been writing?" I asked surprised. His face turned red and he moved around in his seat uncomfortably. I closed the journal and pushed it back in the book bag making him lift his head. I went over and sat the end of his feet, he glared down at me with a blank expression. "Didn't I tell you about staring?" he asked with a chuckle. "Guessing being gone for two weeks, I lost everything you taught me." I whispered. "You didn't, your strong Beth. You made it out of there with Carol being hurt, and some guy who wasn't strong enough to protect all of y'all." He whispered as he sat up. "You made it Beth, you did because you're strong." He scooted over to me and laid my head on his lap. I laid my legs out on the pew, and closed my eyes. He began running his fingers through my hair tucking it behind my ear. I blushed remembering the time at the funeral home, memories was the thing I held on to most. "Are you still up for that drive soon or later?" I asked as I smiled. "Get me a car and ill drive nonstop." He whispers as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes in silent I began to hear Daryl snoring, I soon began to fall asleep myself.

"Hey, Daryl?" Abraham whispered as he tapped my shoulder. I woke up and turned my head towards him. "Hmm?" I growled rubbing my eyes. "We need you and the girls decision." He says as he steps back. Daryl looked around to see everyone shuffling around. Maggie was staring at you with a bit of confusion on her face as I looked down at Beth who clung to my thigh. I tapped on Beth's shoulder as she quickly awoke. "Hi." She whispered as her blues eyes stared into mine. She yawned and sat up feeling awkward how everyone was just staring. "Good, now everyone's up… we need to get to DC, before we get ourselves into trouble and causes Eugene's life." He says. "DC?" Beth asks as she rubs her eyes. "Eugene knows the cure to this, make the dead die and the living will take back over." Abraham says as he glances at Beth. "If he has a cure to fix all of this what are we waiting for?" She asks as she stands up. "So you're in?" Rosita asks. Beth looks up at her and nods her head. "What about you?" Rosita asks as she looks at me. "I'll go wherever…" I look down and changed my words. "Yea." I said as I looked back up at her, she smiled and turned to Abraham. "That's it then, everyone's on board… let's get the fuck out of here." She says as a faint smile appears on Eugene's face. "Get your stuff and meet us outside in ten…" Rick says as he hold Judith and grabs his bags.

"You'll go wherever I go?" I teased as he stood up standing next to me. He lightly pushed his shoulder into mine, I heard footsteps behind me and turned around and saw Maggie smiling. "Thank you." Maggie says as she hugs Daryl. He looked confused at me and I smiled knowing what she meant. "You took care of my sister, and now you still are… you have my approval." She whispers as she lets go. I stared at Maggie and smirked. She smiled at me and chuckled. "You've got a tough one." She whispered as she walked away. I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders. He hugged me as I let my hands hang, I smiled and laid my hands on his back. "Seems like Greene really got to you. Got you running around here writing in journals, showing your emotions, you gonna start singing to?" I asked as I chuckled. He let go and smirked at me. "Ain't no way I'm singing." He whispered as he stared into my eyes. "Ehh, you will come along." I whispered as I slowly moved in and gave him a soft sweet kiss. Rosita stared at us as she gave out a small chuckle. Daryl turned his head towards her and smirked. "What? It's cute." She said as she raised her eyebrows. "Leave em alone Rosita." Abraham said as he picked up his bags. I went over and through the black leather book bag on my back and looked up at him. He reached out and flipped the knife holding the grip towards me. "Let's go." Rick shouts as everyone walks outside. Gabriel stood outside staring at the church, he laid his hand on the wall and sighed. "Just four walls and a roof." He whispered as he stepped away. I saw Carol walk out the church, she smirked at me as she walked over to me. "How's that leg?" she whispered as she put a hand on my shoulder trying to stay stable. She was weak and I could see it in her eyes, she denied any pain medication which only made things worse for herself. I looked down at my leg and frowned as I was still wearing the nurse's uniform. "Can't feel much pain anymore, think Daryl has been putting medicine in my water." I said as I chuckled. I looked over to see Glenn, Rick, and Tyreese digging two holes. I almost forgot about it, I sighed and walked over to see Maggie holding a bible with tears rolling down her cheek. "Maggie." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "He's with momma, and Shawn now." I whispered as I felt my eyes water. "Come on, don't get me teary eyed." Glenn said in a females voice trying to get us to laugh, and it worked I heard Maggie let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, I'm sorry Glenna." I whispered as I continued to hug Maggie. Rick looked up at us and started laughing, it felt good to hear these voices that brought hope to me. I let go of Maggie as I everyone gathered around. "Hey Gabriel? Can you do us the favor by blessing his grave?" I asked, with a sad smirk. He looked up at me and nodded his head as he stepped in front of us. Tyreese picked up bobs body which was covered with a white sheet. He slowly laid the body in the grave. "…Bob, a man with wisdom. He trusted, he cared, and he loved. He was brave, and he fought… he was a great part of this group, and he won't be forgotten." Rick says as he hold Judith close to his chest. "Hershel… he had some guts to tell someone how it was, he was brave, smart, and he was a loving father and a hella good farmer." Daryl said as he laid dirt into bobs grave and the other empty grave. I looked up at him and nodded my head, everyone started dropping dirt in both graves. I took in deep breaths and walked to the bus. "These people won't die in vain, your daddy didn't die in vain." Abraham says as he looks at me and gets on the bus. "Hey Beth…" Tara whispers as she grabs my arm and pulls me aside. "Yea what's up?" I asked as I gave her a small smile. "I was there at the prison, I was with Brian… the governor. I watched as he… I'm sorry, I didn't know he would do that, ruin y'alls home and lives. I'm truly sorry." She whispered as she looked at me with petty full eyes. I felt my whole body will with anger and I stared at her not knowing how to react to this. I took in a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "He had a way of convincing people, I understand. It was a mistake everyone makes those." I whispered as I gritted my teeth out of anger. She hugged me and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she let go and smiled at me. We both got on the bus and sat together talking about a few memories we had from the past. After everyone loaded the bus and had all of their stuff in the back Abraham started shouting about how this is gonna be good for everyone, sometimes I believed he was speaking gibberish. "We got it Ab." Rosita says as she starts to chuckle at how serious he was being. He let out a sigh, he started up the bus and drove off. Gabriel was staring out the window, on the wall it was wrote 'you'll burn for this' he turned away and sat staring at the back of the seats in front of him. "DC, ever been there before?" She asked as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Been there when I was about twelve… school field trip. It was nice, really nice. I doubt it will even look the same." I whispered as I frowned. She lifted up her head and stared at me. "Once we cure this thing, we could get it back to the way it used to look." She gave me a cheesy smile and laid her head back down. "Or we could make it even better." she whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Y'all bounded over the hours, and liked having her to talk to. I saw Daryl stand up and walk over to us, the sun was starting to fade from sight and I knew it was about seven or eight. "Hi." I whispered as he sat on his knees looking up at me. "You hungry?" he asked as he took off the black leather book bag and stated digging through it. I put my hand on his arm and shock my head. "Give it to Noah, I doubt he has ate since we got here." I whispered. He continued to dig and pulled out a can of beans. "You haven't either." He said, he grabbed a small knife and started stabbing the top of the can getting it opened. "Daryl, give it to Noah." I said seriously. He looked up at me and nodded his head, he walked down the small alley. I watched as he groaned and handed Noah the can of beans, Noah slowly looked up at him. "Thank, thank you." He whispered as he took the can and began to eat. "No, thank you. You got Beth out of that hospital." Daryl said as he walked away. He walked past me and sat a few seats away, I stared at him as he laid down on the seat.

I knew she was still staring at me, I lifted up and looked down the alley at her. "Could you possible get out of her grasp and sneak over here for a few?" he whispered playfully. She looked up at me and smiled, she moved Tara's head off her shoulder and quietly walked over to me. Abraham looked at us from the review mirror, I put my feet on the ground as she sat next to me. "What is it?" she asked playfully. "Just wanted your company." I whispered as he tilted my head and stared into her blue eyes. "When did you want anything from me?" she asked playfully. I continued to stare at her, without blinking or moving a muscle. The smile left her face and became serious, she turned her head and stared out the window in the front of the bus. "Beth…" I whispered. She turned her head and stared at me. "When you were taken, I ran after you… I did, I tried, for a hella long time, maybe in half a day." He whispered as he looked down at my chin then back up at my eyes. "I thought I lost you… and you were right, I did miss you way more than I thought I would... I blamed myself, thought I lost everything" He whispered as he licked his lips. "Daryl, it's not your fault… but you saved me. I didn't say anything, but before you had come in, I had a gun pointed to my head… I thought I lost everything to. But now I know I didn't." I whispered, he tilted his head and put a hand on my cheek. "I understand, I felt that pain when you were token…. Then some group of pricks found me, took me in." he whispers accepting what I was going to do if I didn't find him. "Any if no one saved you, you could have still survived… I know that because you strong, and your brave. Ain't no way in hell you would've gave up that easy." I whispered. I stared at her deep blue eyes, and I smirked I wanted to hold her in my arms, I tugged out her sleeves pulling her lightly on my chest wrapping my arms around her. "What is with you?" she whispered with an innocent smile on her face as she laid on my chest. "I just want to hold you, ain't like we got much time nowadays." I whispered as I rubbing my fingers through her hair and down her spin, I started running my fingers lower down her back. She raised her back as she turned her head and looked up at me with her cheek reds and her bright smile that ran chills down my spine. "Don't stop now." She whispers as she turns back around, I run my hands up and down her back getting lower each time. "That feels good…" she whispered as she laid her hand on my thigh. "Greene I don't think that's a good idea." I whispered not wanting to send her the wrong message. "What you mean?" she asked confused. I looked down at her as she glanced up at me. "Oh." She whispered as she moved her hand off my thigh. "I didn't mean to, just my hand was uncomfortable." She said as she tucked her hand under her thigh. "I know, just didn't want to make things awkward, and seem like I'm rushing you." He whispers. "I know, thank you for that… you'll know when I'm ready." She whispered as she gave a soft chuckle. I looked down at her and made a devilish smirk. "Umm hmm." I whispered. After a long moment of silence I laid my head on the window as Beth was spread out on the seat laying her head in my lap. I doubted I would get any sleep, but since it was safe I could try. I closed my eyes, the only thing that came in mind was the thought of Beth shooting herself if I Noah didn't have come and got us when he did. This had to be a dream, I was running in some bright field chasing after a girl, she was chuckling as she turned her head to me, I smiled I knew that face from miles away. I ran faster after Beth, wanting to catch her. She giggled and laughed as she kept turning her head towards me, it was such a beautiful day, noting but a field full of white flowers and one particular tree. She ran over to the tree as I grabbed her lightly and dropped her on the ground. I sat on top of her and ran my fingers through her hair which was spread out under her head. She locked her fingers into mine as she held my hands. She stared at me as she let go of my hands and ran hers lifting my shirt off my back and head. "Watcha doing?" I asked smirking at her. "Shh." She whispered as he ran her fingers down my chest, I felt my whole body shiver. I felt her hands tug at the belt of my jeans and I stared at her letting her continue. "Now you gonna make me do all the work?" she asked as she smiled. I looked down at her chest as she was wearing a white ruffled dress. Wasn't a spot of dirt on her, I raised an eyebrow as I started to undress her.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Daryl, he had a smirk on his face and he was sweating. I lifted off his lap and stared at him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of. I looked down at his pants and started to chuckle. It was still dark and we seemed to be on a high way, the roads were clear but still would run past a few walkers. I shock Daryl's shoulder waking him up, he looked at me and sighed. "What?" he groaned. I looked down at him and back up at him and chuckled. "What dream were you having Mr. Dixon?" I asked teasingly. He turned his body facing the wall of the bus and groaned. "Don't worry about it." He said as he pulled at his jeans. "Should Worry, I was lying near that." I said laughing. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, and turned back around. "All better?" I asked still chuckling. "Umm hmm." He growled. "Oh come on, it's funny… you know it was." I said as I sat closer to him. "Only thing funny was the dream wasn't about you." He said jokingly. I opened my mouth and smirked. "What? whatever." I giggled. "Lies…" I whispered. He chuckled as my face got red. "Now Beth, seems like you a bit upset." He whispered with a smirk on his face. "She was young, with blonde hair, blue eyes that you could just fall in love with. She was pale but with bright pink lips." he whispered as he stared at me. I looked up at him and smirked. "I don't wanna hear about your fantasies." I whispered as I giggled. He stared into my eyes and became serious, he slowly kissed my lips and smirked. "Okay." He whispered as I laid back on his chest rubbing his muscular arms. "I didn't really read what was written in my journal… is it personal?" I asked as I looked up at him. "It is…" he whispered as he stared out the window not wanting to show how he felt. "Okay…" I whispered as I looked out the window, we came to a stop and I lifted off his chest and stared at the back of Abrahams head. I stood up as I looked to see a horde of walkers. "Get everyone down!" Abraham whispered as he crawled to the back of the bus. I woke Carl and helped him get under his seat. "Stay low, don't move no matter what." I whispered. Rick woke up and got lower to the ground holding Judith. I laid on the aile and looked around to see Daryl staring at me. I smirked at him as I heard walkers groaning and hitting the side of the bus. Judith started to cry, her cries grow louder as Rick tried to calm her down. I heard the walkers start clawing at the bus. "Shit." Abraham whispered. More walkers started swarming around the bus banging and moving the bus. I reached my hand out to Daryl and tried to give a small smile, he nodded his head and closed his eyes.


	4. Welcome To DC (Chapter 4)

**Welcome To DC (Chapter 4)**

"Get everyone off the bus once we get a clearing. I will run the bus through the horde to create a distraction." I whispered as I looked over every face on the bus. "Beth no!" Maggie whispers as she looks up at me with a look of terror. "I have to… you'll have to get to DC." I whispered. "I'm staying with Beth, I owe her everything." Noah whispers. "I ain't leavin without her." Daryl whispers as he stares at me. "Daryl..." I feel my eyes water knowing that we might not make it off this bus. "Beth you can't." Maggie whispers as tears roll down her cheeks. "Your wasting time… go!" I shouted as everyone got up, I ran to the front of the bus and sat in the driver's seat. I looked out the window to see a slight opening between the hordes of walkers. Rick nods his head at me holding Judith, and Carl close. "You run, and don't look back." He whispers gripping Carl's hand. I looked at Abraham who was getting everyone to the door. I watched as Noah sat in the back and Daryl sat behind me. "Ready?" Abraham whispers, I quickly open the bus door and the run out, I felt my adrenaline start to rise and I took in a deep breath as Tara turned and stared at me as she started to run. I closed the door behind her and watched as they ran through. "They made it!" Noah shouts as he stares out the window with his hands pressed against it. Daryl put his warm hands on my shoulder and ran his fingers across my chin. I put my foot on the gas and began driving through the horde, I buckled my seat belt as they sat down and held on tight. The car started to pick up speed as blood splatted the windows and side of the bus, I knew what I was getting into but I still shook of fear. "Were coming to an end." Noah shouted as he wobbled to get to the front of the bus. "Slow down Beth." Noah shouted as his voice shock of fear. I continued to press my foot on the, peddle and stared at a car coming our way, I couldn't hear them calling my name asking me to stop. "Beth! Beth, Beth stop the bus!" Daryl shouted as he wobbled back in forth trying to grab my arm. The car headed our way swerved trying to get out of the way. "Daryl?" I whispered as I realized what I was doing. I turned my head towards him as tears ran down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt the whole bus flip, I felt my body jerk around in my seat and I blanked out.

"Baby girl, it's not your time… you needa get out of here." A Familiar voice whispered into my ear in a dark room. "Daddy?" I whispered as I opened my eyes and saw Daryl knocked out. "Daryl?" I whispered as I struggled to get out of my seat. "Daryl!" I shouted as a sharp pain went through my head. "Daryl!?" I cried as I unbuckled the seat belt and fell on top of the roof of the bus. I saw Daryl move a little and my eyes widened in fear, was did he die and turn. Was the only thing ruining through my head. "What did I do?" I whispered as I crawled to him. I reached and grabbed his leg, I pushed him over on his back and tried felling for his heartbeat. "Common, please…" I shouted as I ran my finger through my hair and started hitting him on the chest. "Wake up!" I cried as I started hitting him harder. "Daryl, please!" I shouted as I started sobbing. He gasped for air as his chest raised and his big green eyes stared into mines. "Beth?" he whispered as he sat up and put his hand on my cheek. "I'm here." I cried as I kissed his soft cold lips. He winced in pain as I laid my hand on his leg. I looked up at him and then back at his leg, I checked around and saw a thick cut on his leg. "Let's get out of here it's not safe, don't worry about me." Daryl whispered as he grabbed my hand and tried his best to get up, he wobbled a little and grabbed a seat hovering us. "Noah?" I whispered as I stumbled over to a body laying by the emergency exit. "Noah?" I whispered as I tugged at his shirt. He turned his head and looked up at me. "What the fuck are you doing? Day dreaming!" Daryl shouted as he laid his hand on my back. I ran my finger in front of his eyes back and forth. "Noah?" I whispered as I tried to get his attention. His eyes looked up at me and he tilted his head. "Katie?" he whispered as he lifted his hand and tried to touch my hair, but Daryl quickly slapped his hand away from me. "Katie… no this is Beth, remember you saved me from the hospital?" I whispered as I ignored Daryl. "Katie?" Noah whispered again as he started to try to kiss me. "Hold up." I said to Daryl as he raised his sleeves ready to hit him. I ran my fingers on the back of Noah's head and felt blood. "He hit his head Daryl, I'm sure he lost memory. He'll get back soon or later… but you trying to hit him ain't gonna do a damn thing." I whispered as I helped Noah up. "It ain't safe for him thinking you Katie." Daryl whispered as he started trying to bust the emergency door open. The door flew open as he jumped down and helped me out with Noah. "Come on… gotta get to the others." He whispered. I looked up at a sign and smiled. "Daryl…" I whispered as I nudge his side. He looked up at a sign I was looking at and smirked. "Welcome to DC." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him as I laid my head on his chest. "We made it… Daryl we did." I whispered. Noah stood behind me looking around like a lost puppy. He started walking the direction of the flaming car, a few feet's away was a woman. He helped her up and checked her. "She's breathing Katie." He shouted as I ran over to them. The woman coughed and looked up at me. "I was trying to get out of the way, but I just made it worse I'm sorry." She whispered as she stared into my eyes. "I should be sorry, I was getting away from a horde and just..." I looked up at her and see looked over at Daryl. "I have a home, just a few from here. I can get you there." She whispered as she stood up and walked down the road pass the bus. I looked at Daryl and he nodded his head. "Can't go back that way Beth." He whispered as Noah followed the woman, and slowly after we did to.

"Were here." She whispered as she pointed at the tall gate. "A mansion?" Noah asked with a chuckle. "Yep, these gates keep me safe… from those things. Also got generators that would light up a whole hotel." She whispered as she smiled. "Water to…" she said as she opened the gates and closed it behind us locking it with a key wrapped around her wrist. "Why were you so far from the house?" Daryl asked as we walked down the path to the tall white house. "Was looking for sum supplies… ". She whispered as she opened the front door. I saw most of the light on in the house and I looked over to see a young girl about my age wearing a rob laying on the couch reading some magazine. "You didn't say there were others…" Daryl grunted. "Oh, who's this?" the girl said as she bite the corner of her lip. "This is… um?" the woman said asking for our names. "I'm Beth, this is Daryl, and Noah." I said pointing at the others. The girl got up and stood in front of Daryl. "I'm Maddie, let me show you your room." She says as she takes Daryl's hand and goes up stairs waving her but around like some superstar slut. He looked back at me as I stared at the girl. "Don't mind her, she's a slut but she's my best friend." She whispers as she walks into the living room. I follow behind her as I look around the beautifully clean house. "I have fresh clothes upstairs… take a shower clean up. You're beautiful but that dirt is dusting it away." she says as she smiles. "Thank you so much." I whispered. Noah went off talking to the woman as I rushed upstairs were I heard Daryl and Maddie laughing. I opened the door to the room as Daryl was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. I saw the girl sitting next to him giggling. He looked up at me and smirked. "Hey, Uh.. Beth?" she whispered as she got up and hugged me. I looked at her like she was crazy then back at Daryl. "What are y'all doing?" I asked with a bit of anger. "Drinking, talking… come down for dinner, I'll get you some clothes." She said as she winked at Daryl and walked out the room. "Really?" I asked as I shut the door and left my hand on it. "What?" he whispered as he took another beer off the shelf. "Can't you see, she would love to crawl all over you." I said gritting my teeth. "Beth…" he whispered as he stood up still drinking. He started walking over to me "No!' I shouted as I let go of the door and walked towards the bathroom. "What?" he asked taking another sip, I knock the bottle out of his hand as I shattered on the ground. He grabbed my hand and stared at me. "Beth, i don't want that girl." He whispered as pushed me on his chest. "I know, I'm sorry… I haven't been thinking straight. From the accident and losing the group again. You could've died." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his back and waist. He kissed my forehead, and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and kissed his lips. "I heard shower." He whispered as he smirked and walked into the bathroom. "Haven't you heard ladies first?" I asked as I stepped in the door way. He was already half naked and raised his eyebrows at me. "You can always join, you know save water." He whispered as he scratched at his head. I tilted my head and smiled. "Hmm, sounds tempting." I whispered as I tilted my head. He smiled a wide smile and stepped over to me helping me take off my shirt. He tugged at my belt and held me slide off my pants as I hear a knocking on the door. I looked up at him and sighed of irritations. I walked over to the door and cracked it open. "Got yah some clothes for dinner. And him to." She whispers as she hands me it and struts off. I close the door and laid the close on the bed, Daryl steps behind me and kissed my neck as he lays his fingers under my bra strap and starts to slide it down my hair. I bite my lip as I laid out the clothes. He looked at the Blue mini dress and black high heels. "I don't know which is better you in that dress, or you in your bra and panties." He whispered as he laid another kiss on my neck. I felt him press himself against my butt and back. I bite my lip as I turned and kissed his lips over and over again. He grabbed my hand and took me into the bathroom, he turned on the shower as I smiled. He took off his pants and turned his head and looked into my eyes. "You ready for this Greene?" he asked as he stepped towards my and laid his hands on my hips. I looked him up and down and chuckled. "Umm hmm." I whispered. He went lower and started taking off my underwear. I giggled as I almost fell on him as I kicked my underwear aside. I got into the bathtub and under the water. He got in and stepped behind me, he rubbed his hair with water and sighed. "Feels great." I whispered as I turned and faced him. He looked me up from head to toe and I bite the corner of my lip. "Your beautiful." He whispered as he continued to stare at me. I stared into his eyes and smiled, I lifted his chin so his eyes meet mine and give him a soft kiss. He pressed his body onto mine as I felt every curve and inch of his body. "Are you sure?" he whispered into my ear. "Yes." I said as I took in a deep breath. He moved me up against the wall and lifted my thigh. The water ran down my chest, and I felt his hips moving in. I moaned and kissed his neck as he continued to move in. he focused on what he was doing trying not to hurt me. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked up at me. "Yes…" I whispered as I gripped my hands on his back. He kissed my neck as he started to move faster, he pulled out and released on my stomach. He took a wash rag and whipped it off as the water also did to. I looked up at him and smiled, "Now, we need to get ready for dinner… ain't got time to be playing house." I teased as I kissed his lips and washed my hair and body. He stared at me, and I throw bubbles on his face. He chuckled and grabbed me and started tickling my soap cover stomach. I giggled and rubbed the soap off his face. He stared in my eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he rubbed the side of my chin. I blushed and rain my hair behind my ears. "Yea, so damn beautiful." He whispered again as he gave me a long soft kiss. The water started running cold and I quickly turned it off. "Get dressed Greene." He whispered as I got out the shower and walked into the room butt naked. I grabbed a tower off the clean dresser and dried myself off. I looked over at Daryl who continued to stare at me. I slipped on the new underwear Maddie gave me and walked over to the full body mirror. It seemed to fit perfectly, and grinned and walked back over to the bed. I glanced over at Daryl who was grabbing his clothes off the bed. He looked at the dark jeans, red tee, and a black leather jacket. "At least she didn't try putting me in a full suit." He whispered as he put on his underwear and clothes. I slipped on the blue dress and turned to Daryl. "So decided which looks better?" I asked teasingly. "Nope, I think both is just …" he whispered as he looked me up and down. I smirked and put on the black high heels. "You ready?" I asked as I glanced at him. "Umm hmm." He whispered. I brushed my hair and opened the door. I looked down the hall and walked down stairs and into a kitchen where Noah was sitting wearing a tuxedo and Maddie was wearing a showy Red dress. "Diana?!" Maddie shouted from the dinner table. "I told you she looks good in blue." She whispers as Diana walks into the kitchen. "You both look amazing, sit dinners almost ready." She says with a cheerful smile. She grabs the plates and placed it on the table. "What is it?" Daryl asked. "Gotta a little garden out back, fixed up a salad… and some canned tuna. Hope that's filling." She says as she smirks at me. "Thank you, all of this is just amazing." I whispered as I picked my fork and began to eat. "Why you let people in?" Daryl asked with a harsh tone. "Whatcha mean? I did flip yalls bus and almost got yah killed. Gotta find a way to make it up to you." Diana says with a smile so wide you couldn't even tell she ever been exposed to the outsight world. I watched as Daryl nodded his head and continued to eat, I looked around the table to see that Red headed girl staring at him like always. I cleared my throat and gave her a slight smile. "How long yall been in here?" I asked as I continued to stare at Maddie. "Been here since day one… didn't need to go out until we ran dry on food supplies." Maddie says as she finishes her plate and places it in the sink. "Beth you've got pretty eyes." She whispered as she walked out the room. I look over to see Daryl also done, I continued to eat not wanting to be the last one at the table. "You done?" he whispered in my ear. "Umm hmm." I said as I was going to pick up my plate but instead Daryl grabbed it and put it in the sink. "Diana, don't worry about the dishes… I got it." I said as I stood up and went over to the sink. "Thank you Beth, and oh… Daryl we have a Motorcycle out in the garage. If you know how to fix it up you can keep it." She whispers as she walks out of the room. "You trust em?" Noah ask as he walks to the door. I look over at him and shrug. "I think so…" I whispered as he continued to leave the room.

After I finished the dishes I went upstairs and into our room, I walked over to the shelf full of wine, and beer. I picked up a wine bottle and examined it. "What you doing?" Daryl asked laying on the side of the doorway. I looked up at him and then back at the bottle. He walked over to me and opened the bottle of wine and grabbed a clean glass and poured some in it. "Here." He whispered as he handed me the glass. I took a sip of wine and sat on the couch in front of the wine shelf. Daryl sat next to me holding a beer, I glanced up at him and gave him a pathetic smile. "What's wrong?" he whispers as he runs his finger through my wavy hair. "The others… what if they didn't make it?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. "They did…" he replies as he lays the bottle of beer on the coffee table. He lays on the couch and moves his arms for me to lay on top of him. I crawled on top of him and laid my head on his chest, and took in a deep breath. "Well find them, once I get that bike fixed will go look for them every sunrise." He whispers as he plays in my hair. "Okay." I whispered, as I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to find myself in a big bed, I looked around the room to see if Daryl stayed on the couch but he wasn't in the room. I got up and took off the blue dress and saw clothes on the coffee table, there was a not beside it. "Out fixing the bike, don't go too far from the house…" I whispered as I read the note out loud. I examined the black jeans with holes, a light blue tank top and a dark jean jacket. I went into the bathroom and laid the clothes on the edge of the sink, I looked in the mirror and splashed water on my face. I pulled my hair up in a bun as I started the shower water and jumped in.

"The garage is in the backyard, it's a bit of a stretch but you'll see it once you get there. Take your crossbow just in case any walkers found their way throw those fences." She whispers as she opens the door, I grab my crossbow and sling on my back. I walk out the house and down the path headed to the garage, the backyard was huge. "Ain't no way me and Merle could ever afford sum shit like this." I grunted as I continued to look around. I looked up at the garage and walked to the side door, I looked on the wall to see a large x written on it. I squinted my eyes and quickly went inside the garage, there I saw the Black motorcycle similar to the one I had at the prison. I smiled and quickly began to work on it, I noticed it was out of gas and the tires were flat. "Get a pump and some gas and this baby should work." I whispered. I looked over to hear someone moving the door knob, I quickly raised my crossbow and noticed it was only Maddie. "I come in peace." She says with a smile. She steps inside of the garage and looks at the bike. "Can you fix it?" she asked. "Umm hmm, ain't much to fix." I whispered as I picked the bike up off its side. I sat on the bike and tried turning it on. "Seems like it needs more work done, while you wait to get what you need maybe you can fix something else." She whispered as she put her hands between my legs. I grabbed her hand and moved it away from my lower body. "Don't." I whispered gritting my teeth. "Oh why not?" she whispers biting her lips. "Let me guess, Beth… right? Thought so, heard y'all even while the water was running. She's pretty loud." Maddie whisper laughing. "Or you're just that good." She raises her hands and sighs. "Fine, maybe later." She says with a chuckle, she leaves the garage and slams the door behind her. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I continued to fix up the bike. After hours trying to get that bike to turn on I throw it on the ground and kicked a bucket, I went to pick it up and noticed the blood spilling from the bucket. I picked it up to see a bucket filled with blood and eyes. "What the fuck?" I whispered as I quickly thought of what Maddie said to Beth. I swung the door open and ran to the house. "Beth!" I shouted as I opened the front door, the house was dark and quiet. "Beth! Noah?" I shouted as I lifted my crossbow. I ran into the kitchen to see knifes spread out all over the table. I ran around the house checking each room, finding nothing. I went down the basement and saw Beth tied up to a chair. I ran over to see her as she tried to tell me something. I pulled out the rag in her mouth and started untying her arms. "Daryl look out!" she shrieked as a woman swing a bat hitting my side. I turned around and pushed her on the ground. "You bitch!" Daryl shouted as he slammed her head into the ground. "Daryl find Noah!" she shouted. I left the woman unconscious and ran upstairs. "Daryl, looking for him?" Diana shouted as she threw Noah on his knees. "If you just would have been a good guest and accepted Maddie's offer we would have kept you alive." She whispers with a smirk on her face. "Put the crossbow down and he'll live." She says as she puts a knife to Noah's eye. "Wondering why we like the eyes? Haha, guess it's just some type of flaw we have. Daddy always loved Maddie's eyes, but didn't like mine. Beth has the perfect eyes, I just have to have it!" she shouted as her hands starts to shack. "You're fucking crazy!" Noah shouted as she starts to giggle.

I get out the car and sneak pass Maddie's unconscious body and quietly snuck upstairs, I saw Diana holding a knife to Noah's eye and silently snuck up behind her. I slid out my knife from my boots and put it to the back of her temple. "But it down Diana!" I shouted. She dropped the knife and raised her hands "do it, Beth… Do it!" she shouted. I flipped the knife and hit her with the handle of it. She fell to the floor and held her head in pain. "Let's get out of her." I whispered Noah ran upstairs and got our stuff and a few supplies. Daryl went to the garage and tried starting up the bike again. It started up and he drove it up front, he honked the horn and we ran over to him. "We all gonna fit?" Noah shouted. "Just get on." Daryl said with a groan. I got on the bike and Noah got on the back. He drove to the gate as I saw Diana sit on the porch and wave us goodbye like nothing happened. "What the fuck is with people these days." Noah shouted over the engine of the bike. "Haven't you heard? The world ended." I said with a smile. I wrapped my arms tightly around Daryl as he continued to drive, Noah jumped off and opened the gate, he got back on and we drove off leaving the gate open for the walkers to come inside. "Where next?" I shouted looking back at the big house. "Let's Get Our Asses Back to DC." He shouted.

We stop at a gas station as Daryl checked the pumps for gas. "Hey Beth?" he whispered. "Yea what up?" I asked as I walked over to him wearing his bandana around my mouth. "To my bow and clear the store out with Noah for me." he says as he fills up a container of gas. I nodded my head and grabbed his crossbow, for the past few days we've been on the road looking for the group. Seems like it's been weeks and time just slipped from us. Daryl started teaching me how to use that bow of his again, and Noah has gotten girl with melee weapons. He slowly stopped calling me Katie and realized what had happen. "Hey Noah." I shouted as he was sitting on the bike playing with his knife. "Hmm?" he whispers as he continues to focus on the knife. "Help me clear this out." I said with a chuckle. He looked over at me and smiled a funny smile. "okay." He whispered as he jumped off the bike making it fall. His eyes wide and he looked over at Daryl who was giving him a death stare. "Sorry." He whispered as he quickly picked it up and ran over to me. "He scares me." Noah whispers, I chuckle as I walk into the store still staring at Daryl. I smiled and opened the door, I looked around the store and hit the side of the wall. "Anyone home?" I shouted. I heard a groan as it came from behind the counter it was a short male and he seemed to be starving. He crawled on the ground and grabbed at my feet, I lifted up the crossbow and sent an arrow flying through its skull. "Damn, you good." Noah whispers giggling. Noah and I have become close friends, he has told me many things about Katie and I finally understood. "Noah, check for condoms!" Daryl shouts from outside, my face turns red and I start to laugh. "Oh my god." I whispered embarrassed. Noah shock his head on continued to look around, I grabbed a few bottles of water and a box of fiber bars. "Hey Beth, you've been looking for a new book bag right?" Noah asks. "That's right, find one?" I asked as I turned my head to see him holding a black with one white strip book bag. He through it over to me and I smirked. "Thanks…" I whispered as I opened it and shoved the supplies inside, I took off Daryl's bandana and wiped of the sweat rolling down my face. "Shit, I wish it was winter." Noah whispered as he grabbed a few things off the shelf. "You say that now, but wait when it snows and you can't feel your toes." I whispered as I continued to look under each shelf. "Haha… got em." Noah whispered chuckling. "Got what?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows. "Condoms." He laughed as he held the box in the air. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Give me those." I whispered trying to pry them out his hands. "No way." He says as he laughs. "Pack of 20, you heard the man Daryl wants em." Noah says as he scoots away from me. "You don't understand that's 20 minutes of my time." I whispered giggling and grabbing them. He laughs as he falls on his ass, I stare at him and smile. "Thank you." I whispered as I ran outside. "Whatcha got there?" Daryl asks as he pours gas in the bike. I through the box by his feet and he smiled from ear to ear. "Good job Noah." He chuckles. I shove the bandana in my pocket and stood behind Daryl, Noah slowly walks out the gas station. "Ready?" Daryl says as he glances at me. "Yep." Noah says as he runs over to us. We get on the bike and drive off. "We need to get Noah a car." I whisper laughing. "What? I can't be the third wheel." Noah says chuckling. "What is with y'all, so fucking cheery?" Daryl shouts with a chuckle. "Oh come on Mr. Dixon your, everyone's favorite." I shout as I kissed his broad shoulder. He give out a small chuckle as the wind blew through our hairs. Noah took out a map and laid it out on my back. "Were about five minutes away from the white house, be careful we have no idea what could be around it." Noah shouts. "Got it!" I shouted as Daryl slowed down the motorcycle and cut the corner. "That's it?" I shouted as we came up to a big black fence that went around the White house. "That's it!" he shouts as he pulls up to the front, I looked at the water fountain in front of the house and noticed a hole in the gate. "Someone got in." I whispered as I got off the bike. "I remember when I was younger, came here with a Sunday group." I whispered as I turned and looked at the newspapers that rolled on the ground as the wind blew. "No way would we even get in there, sure they got a whole bunch of shit ready to blow our asses in pieces." Noah whispers. "Nah, the president died about a few days in, remember hearing about it on the radio. That's when people went crazy." Daryl whispers as he gets back on the bike. "Ain't like we going in there anyways." He whispers as he points at a group of walkers stumbling towards us. "Let's go." Daryl shouts as he gets back on the bike, we drive off to a building. Daryl opened the door and we went inside, I handed him his crossbow and slid out my knife I tied the bandana around my mouth. Daryl looks around the store and clears it out, I climb the stairs and enter a large bedroom. "Woah." I whispered as I looked at the beautiful paintings on the wall. "Ain't got no privacy." Daryl groans as he comes up the stairs. "I'll just stay down stairs." Noah whispers as he goes back down the steps, I hear him move things around. He sat down on the bed and laid down his crossbow and his leather book bag. I ran my fingers on the border of the art frame. "It's beautiful, how each painting shows a story. Like when someone sing's…" I whispered as I walked to the next painting. "Each pictures is so different, can't be replaced… it's amazing." I whispered as I glanced at Daryl who was lighting a cigarate. "Don't you think so?" I asked as I looked him up and down. He stared at me taking a puff and letting it out through his nose. "Yea, it is." He whispers as he stares at me as I pace from painting to painting. I took in a deep breath and smiled. "Daryl, I want you to try to paint me…" I whispered as I stopped in the middle of the room and looked at him. "I doubt I can do that." He groaned. "Daryl, in that journal I did see a few sketches… you can draw." I whispered as I took off my dark brown jean jacket. "What are you doing?" he whispered as he took in another puff. "Modeling… look for a canvas and some pencils." I whispered as I unzipped my jeans and took off my boots and threw them aside. "Naked?" he asked as he cleared his throat. "Umm hmm…" I whispered as I took of my bra and panties, I crawled on the bed and watched as Daryl went downstairs. He came back up with a canvas, an easel, and some pencils. He laid it out in the middle of the room and waited for me to pose. "How do you want me to pose…?" I whispered as I grabbed the black sheets and laid it over one side of my chest and half of my bottom. I laid out on the bed as my hair laid spread out on the bed. Daryl stared at me for a while and I knew what he was thinking. "Daryl… focus." I whispered as I stayed in place. He began to draw on the canvas and chuckled. "Hard to stay focus with a beautiful naked woman in my bed." He whispered as he continued to draw me. I smiled and waited for him to finish, it took about an hour I was close to falling asleep but he kept me up with him throwing broken pencils on the floor. He took out another cigarate and continued to draw. "Almost done?" I whispered as I yawned. "Been done." He whispers. I groaned with frustration and got off the bed. "Then what have you been doing?" I asked as I walked over to him naked. "Wanted to draw two." He whispers as he walks over to a hidden canvas. "When you dove off pulled this to the side and searched for another canvas." Daryl whispers. I look at the second painting and I smiled. "How did you think of this?" I asked as I looked at the tree behind me, I was wearing a beautiful white ruffled dress, and around me was flowers. "Dreamed it, on the bus…" he whispers as he gets the other drawing, he moves the sheet off of it and shows me the first drawing. "It's, Daryl… you're really talented." I whispered as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I examined the drawing and smiled. "Are you going to hang it up?" I asked. "Umm hmm." He whispered as he kissed my neck. "Which one?" he asks. As he hold the two drawings in his hands. "The one from your dream." I whispered. "You can always see me half naked, don't think you need a picture for that." I say with a chuckle. He hangs up the drawing beside one of the paintings that I adored. I sit on the bed and watch as Daryl stares at the drawing. "Come." I whisper as I pat the bed. He sits in front of me and I wrap my legs around his waist and laid my head on his back. "I'm tired." I whispered. "Then go to sleep." He whispers as he turns his head and looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, but stay with me just until I fall asleep." I whispered as I let go of him and laid on the bed, Daryl laid the blankets over me and he laid himself on top of it and laid his hand on my arms. "I love you." I whispered as I pushed my back into his chest and closed my eyes. "I… love you to." He whispered as he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

I laid my head in her hair and smirked. I continued to kiss her neck as she starts to chuckle. "Your awake?" I asked, as I ran my finger down the blanket rubbing her cold arms. "Then you feel this." I whispered as I moved the blankets and kissed her shoulder, down her arm and at the end of her fingers. "I do." She whispered as she turned and faced me. She gives me a soft kiss as she lifts my head up at her. She gave me a grin and kissed me again "Sleep is over rated." She whispered as she laid her soft cold hands on my jaw and chin. I chuckled and she helped me take off my shirt and threw it to the floor. "Hmm, let's play a game." She whispered as she lifted up off the bed and pulled me by my belt closer to me. I sat up and smiled "What type of game?" I asked with a chuckle. "You tell me something about your past and you get to choose what happens first." She whispered in my ear and kissed my neck with a chuckle. "I don't know." I whispered. "Oh come one Daryl." She whispers as she kisses my shoulders. I finally gave in as she kissed me on my chest. "Fine, okay." I whispered biting my bottom lip. She gives me a cheerful smile as she grabs my hand. "Okay, go ahead." She whispers as she licks her lips. "I lost my virginity when I was fourteen." I whispered. She tugged at my belt and through it on the ground. "I …." I didn't know what she wanted to know and sighed. "What was your mother's name?" she asked. I looked up at him and took in a deep breath. "Riley Dixon." I whispered as she slowly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's okay, old pain." I whispered as I took off my jeans. Beth turned her head and looked out the half bordered window, she walked over to the window and looked out the window. I got up and stepped behind her seeing the moon bright. "The world still has such beauty." She whispered as she glanced at me. I yawned and looked over at the bed. I left Beth standing there and crawled on the bed slowly falling asleep.

I glanced at Daryl as I heard him snoring. I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled, I continued to stare out the window and saw something on the streets run by, it startled me and I quickly backed away from the window grabbing the bits of my clothes scattered around the room and quickly pulled them on, I snuck down stairs and out the building. I cut the corner and looked around the road putting on my jean jacket. The tall buildings connected together reminded me of Woodbury. I looked down a path to see a small figure running down the alley. I ran after it, thinking maybe it could be Carl

I walked pass the seat of swings and saw a dark shadow behind a tree, I shivered each time the wind blew into my face. "Hello… it's okay. I'm not dead, and I won't hurt you." I whispered. I heard a faint cry as it picked its head from behind the tree and quickly back. "I'm Beth, I can help you. Just come out slowly." I whispered. The little figure came out from behind the tree and held a knife covered with blood, she dropped it and ran to me she wrapped her small arms around me and cried. "Oh… you're so cold." I whispered. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Come on, let's get you out of the cold." I whispered as I took her fragile hand and walked down the path and to the store we have been staying at. I opened the door as Daryl stood there holding his crossbow furiously. "What the fuck Beth!" he shouted as he grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "You scared the shit out of me!" he shouted. He looked down to see the scared little girl. Noah walked in and got on his knees. "What's your name sweetie?" he asked as I shut the door and rubbed my arms. She looked up at me for approval. "It's okay sweetie, you can trust him." I whispered. she looked up at him and rubbed her boots on the ground. "Samantha." She whispered. Daryl sat on the couch in front of the fire place, he threw a few pieces of wood to heat up the room. Samantha walked over to the fire and sat in front of it. I sat beside her and smiled. "Are you alone?" I asked in the softest and sweetest tone. "Yes ma'am… my brother left to get supplies and never came back." She whispers. "When did this happen?" I asked. "About a year ago." She replies. "You've been alone for a year?" Daryl asks laying his crossbow by his feet. "Yes sir, I can handle myself… but lately, people been doing bad things, I watched as the came in our group a rapped good people. I was lucky enough to get out of there, before they came for Me." she whispers. "How old are yah?" I asked as I took a leaf out of her hair. "I think I'm thirteen… haven't kept track." She whispered. "You're telling me you've been going through these since you were ten?" Noah asked. She nodded her head and i looked over at Daryl. "Go get some water and a can of beans…" I whispered. Daryl got up and went upstairs and got the stuff, he dropped the stuff by my feet and I took out the bandana from my pocket I poured water on it and handed her it. "Whip your face off." I whispered as I grabbed the can of beans and opened it with my pocket knife I found a few days ago. See looked at the can and her stomach growled. "Eat, we have plenty." I whispered as I handed her the can. She scooped up the beans with her fingers and eat every bit of it. "You tired?" I asked once she had finished. "I am." She whispers. "Why did you have blood on your hands when you came in?" Daryl asked. "Like I said, had to get away… had to take a man down… with a little help from the dead. Look, I did what I had to do." She says with a growl. "Don't worry about it, you're safe now. Go upstairs and go to bed." I whispered calming her down. "Where we gonna sleep?" Daryl groaned. "We can sleep down here, don't be a dick." I whispered pressing a finger into his shoulder. I watched as Samantha walked upstairs. "What do we do?" Noah asks. "Can't send a little girl packing… we held her find her brother, if he's alive." I whispered. "It's been a year, either he dead, or he just left the girl." Daryl growls. "He ain't Merle, he wouldn't just leave…" I said gritting my teeth. His stared at me as his eyes were cold and filled with anger. "Daryl… I'm sorry." I said as I pulled my hair out of my face. He shook his head and walked out through the front door, and slammed it behind him. I looked down and bite my lip. I went after him leaving Noah in charge to watch the girl. "Daryl!" I shouted as I saw him sitting at the corner of the street. He sat there fiddling with his crossbow. I sat beside him and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." I whispered as he glanced at me. "I miss Maggie, the way she bossed me around and would yell at me for little things." I said as I giggled. Daryl turned and looked at me as he looked down at the ground. "You miss him don't you? I miss my dad, he would always keep out of trouble before I even thought about getting in to it." I whispered. "I get it, being separated from the group… not knowing if there alive. It fucking sucks, but they will the same way. I'm sure there out there looking for our asses while we sit and paint pictures." I say chuckling. "Hey that was your idea." He whispers as he looks at me from between his hair. "Yea your right, but I don't regret a thing… gotta find things to give us hope. That girl, that reminds me of hope. Young and still alive… just like Judith, and Carl." I whispered as I laid my hand on his knee. "We protect that girl, because that's the right thing to do… we helped Noah get his memory back because that's the right thing to do. Were together because that's such a right thing." I whispered as I bite my lip. "Don't be afraid to live." I whispered as I kissed him. "I won't be afraid to live as long as you're here Greene." He whispered as he rubbed the side of my chin and kissed me again. "Let's get inside before Noah gets himself in trouble." I whispered as we got up and walked back to the store.

I followed behind Beth as she swayed her hips. "Or we can, have a bit of time alone." I whispered as she turned around and smiled. I grabbed her hand and ran into the alley. She pulled off her boots and I helped her take off her pants and shirt. She unbuckled my belt as I pushed her against the wall, she giggled and moaned as I kissed her neck. I pulled off my shirt and pants, and pushed myself on her. She played with my hair as I slowly moved my hips. She bite her bottom lip and smiled.

I laid on the ground as Beth got dressed. I zipped up my pants and stared up at the sky watching the stars. "Come on, we need to head back. Been hour's already." She whispered as she giggled. "Okay." I whispered as I stood up and started walking back to the store, Beth followed behind me as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. I opened the door to see Noah reading some comic book to the girl. "What the fuck is this? Some reading session…" I growled as I laid on the couch and throw my crossbow at the end of my feet. "Actually it is." Samantha whispered as she continued to listen to Noah. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Beth asked as she closed the door and locked it. "I was, then got bored and came downstairs." She replies, as she glances at her. "Took y'all long enough." Noah whispers. Beth looked at me with a faint grin. "Don't worry about it, were back aren't we." I said as I closed my eyes. "Noah told me you can sing, I used to sing to… in a church choir my daddy used to take me to." She whispered as she looked up at Beth. "Oh, yea... me to. Do you wanna sing a little song?" Beth asked. "Umm hmm." Samantha whispered as she smiled. Beth sat next to her and I stared at them.

"Did y'all ever sing, Home sweet home?" I asked as I glanced at Daryl. "Yea… that one was my favorite." She whispers with a smile on her face. I took in a deep breath and started to sing, as she jumped along.

_You know I'm a dreamer_

_But my hearts of gold_

_I had to run away high_

_So I wouldn't come home low_

_Just when things went right_

_It doesn't mean they were always wrong_

_Just take this song, and you'll never feel_

_Left all alone._

Daryl smirked and clapped. "Seems like we got us a Beth Jr." Daryl teased. I giggled as I looked up at the girl and smiled. "You can stay with us…" I whispered staring into her big green eyes, her hair was long and brown, it was messy but she was very pretty. "Do you wanna stay?" Noah asked as he placed the comic book on the floor. She smiled and sighed. "Yes." She whispered with a cheerful smile.

**Hey guys, I have big plans for Samantha. Of course she's gonna have to expose her past, and how she's been surviving for so long. I thinking im missing a little more action, the girls at the house was just the beginning. Thanks for reading! Oh and also I would leave to hear your thoughts, leave me some reviews and don't hold back if you believe im lacking on a few things. I'm still young and I need work. Thanks for reading Chapter 5 will be posted soon**.


End file.
